Friendship in Russia
by Kayla-m.f
Summary: COMPLETE Kai is thrown into the abbey after his mother's death. He meets a couple of friends there but what will become of this friendship when black dranzer comes into the picture? Will Kai betray them for the power of this evil blade? Read and review.
1. The Hiwatari Family

Hi everyone. The idea for this fic came to me last night when I couldn't sleep so I don't know how well it is. Kayla is in this fic she is my own character and her personality is similar to mine. As for Kai and Kayla's parents they are the same as in my other beyblade fic cause I like the names and it's hard to think of other names for them. Well with that said I hope that you all like this fic and please don't kill me for the spot that I left off at cause you'll probably be seeing more of this fic soon.

AlsoI don't own Beyblades so no suing you guys.

* * *

1. The Hiwatari Family

"Kai supper's ready and bring your sister with you," a voice called up the stairs.

It was Adella Hiwatari who was a beautiful woman. Kai grabbed his beyblade that he was practicing with out of the dish it was spinning in. He had his mother's blue hair that he wore in a spiky hairdo and bright crimson eyes like his father. He looked at his two year old sister, she had the same blue hair as he did and bright blue eyes like Adella.

He picked her up and said, "Come on sis you heard mom."

"But I'm not hungry," the little girl replied to her brother.

"Come on Kayla I know that you're hungry and don't you want to see mom and dad?"

"Okay Kai let's go see mommy and daddy," she said with a smile.

Kai carried his little sister downstairs with him and into the kitchen where his mother and father were already seated. His mother Adella had the same sparkling eyes as her daughter and the blue hair that both her children had inherited but hers was much longer. She was wearing an apron over the pretty blue dress that she wore because she had just finished cooking supper and she had placed a bowl at the spot of the table where Kai usually sat. His father Alexander Hiwatari was sitting beside his wife. Unlike his children this man had brown hair that went down to his ears and he was looking at the food with a suspicious look in his passionate crimson eyes.

"Adella are you sure that this is edible?" He asked not trusting her cooking.

"Yes I'm sure. Please eat Alex the food doesn't bite," she said to her husband with a smile.

Alex looked at his children and said, "Hello there you two. Kai why don't you hand Kayla over here and go sit down by your mother?"  
Kai went over to where Alex was seated and passed Kayla over to him. Alex gave Kayla a bottle that was full of milk and she began to drink it.

"I still don't know why you drink from that thing," Kai said surprised that his sister hadn't given up her bottle yet.

"Cause it's good and much better than that stuff that you eat," she answered and went back to her supper.

Alex was still eyeing his food and Adella ate some of the meal to prove to him that it was safe but rather than give her usual smile her body collapsed and she fell to the floor.

* * *

Kai's POV

After I had passed Kayla over to dad I was about to go sit down when I saw my mother fall to the floor.

I ran over to her not knowing what was wrong and said, "Mom are you alright? Please wake up."

I gave her limp form a hug as I realized that tears were pouring down my face. I knew what was happening but I didn't want to believe it. Then I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see my dad still holding Kayla.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "It's alright Kai, I'm sorry that this had to happen."

I hugged my father and he picked me up as well and hugged me and Kayla close to him.

"Daddy what's wrong with mommy?" Kayla asked not fully understanding what was wrong.

"Your mother is gone Kayla, I'm sorry."

Then I noticed that he was crying as well and I said, "Dad it's ok really I'd just like to know how the food killed her mom's cooking was never that bad."

"Thank you Kai. I think that it was food poisoning that killed her and you're right your mother's cooking has never been that bad," he said and tried to give me a reassuring look but I could tell that he was still upset.

Kayla let outa yawn, she seemed to be pretty tired especially after what happened.

"Now I'm going to go put your sister to bed Kai you can wait for me on the couch in the living room if you like," dad said and put my now asleep sister to bed.

I went and sat on the couch like he had said, leaned against the soft cushions and closed my eyes. I was angry about what had happened and I wanted to know what I had done to deserve my mother's death.

* * *

End of Kai's POV

When Alex came into the living room he saw his son fast asleep on the couch. He was about to move him into his bed when Kai's eyes shot open and his body jolted into a sitting position.

"Kai are you all right?" Alex asked worried about his son.

"Yeah dad it was just a bad dream."

"Alright then how are you feeling?"

With his dream Kai had forgotten what had happened but with what his father said the events came rushing back to his mind and he gave his father a cold look.

"Kai I'm sorry for what happened just please don't look at me like that."

"You could have stopped her from eating it you knew something was wrong with the food," Kai said with a painful tone to his voice.

"I didn't know that something was wrong with it Kai it just smelt funny so I didn't want to eat it," he replied pleading with his son, "Kai I know that she's dead and it hurts me too but there's nothing that we can do about it now."

Kai just turned his head not wanting to listen to anymore of what his father had to say.

Alex stopped talking giving his son some time to think as he thought, _They shouldn't have had to see that happen to Adella, they loved her so much. If I find out who poisoned the food then they're dead._

Kai noticed that his father had stopped talking and he thought, _Kayla is lucky she's too young to realize what happened today. I wish that mom didn't have to die I miss her so much already and all this pain hurts._

* * *

The silence though peaceful did not last for long. It was broken by the sound of a dooras itwas crashed open and an elderly man with grey hair and crimson eyes barged into the house.

"Well isn't this sweet a precious moment between father and son," the man said with a laugh.

Alexander jumped up from the couch and stood between Kai and the man.

"Voltaire get out of my house before I have to call the police," he said with hate in his voice.

"Now what kind of way is that to speak to your father Alexander? I simply came to pay my grandson a visit," Voltaire said trying to fain innocence.

Kai had met his grandfather before and he didn't like him so he hid behind his father's legs as Alex said, "You leave him alone got it."

"Now why would I do that besides I need him," he said as he took a step nearer to his son.

"I'm not going to let you have my son you bastard," Alex said as he took a fighting stance.

Voltaire took a gun from his pocket and shot a bullet into Alex's arm. The younger man fell to the floor in pain and went unconscious from the loss of blood. Kai ran to the phone and managed to push the 3 emergency buttons before he was picked up by the evil man that had shot his father.

"Let me go I'm not leaving," Kai screamed as he tried to kick his way out of the old man's hold.

His attempts were no use and he was thrown into a car that drove away from his house.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter and I hope that you like it. As I said I will try to update this soon seeing how I've got a whole bunch of ideas for the way I want this to go. If you have any ideas I'd gladly look over them and see if they could fit the storyline. Don't forget to review and tell me how you like this fic so far. 


	2. Balkov Abbey

Hi, I'm glad that you liked the first chapter and here is the next one. This chapter has a couple of my OCs in it but you'll meet them in the chapter. So enjoy the chapter.

* * *

2. Balkov Abbey

A man with purple hair and blood red eyes barged into a room and yelled, "Get up you lazy wench."

"Just a few more minutes," a girl with the same purple hair as the man's said.

"NO NOW GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"

"Ouch you know Boris you could learn how to watch the ears," she complained as she got out of her bed.

"I can hurt your ears if I want now get your brother out of bed before I have toBree," Boris said and slammed the door.

Bree and her twin brother Benhad just turned six but there father Boris treated them like dirt. They both had purple hair and blue eyes and always liked to wear a hat. Bree got dressed and then went to her brother's bed.

"Ben time to get up," she said to him.

"Hmm," he replied and rolled over.

"Ben you get out of that bed right now or I'll get you out of it myself," she threatened.

When Bree got no response from her brother she pushed him out of bed and he hit the floor with a THUMP.

"OW sis what'd you do that for it hurt?" Ben moaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Cause you wouldn't get out of bed now come on we've gotta go," she said and grabbed her beyblade.

It was light blue in color and had a blue dragon bit named Sapphire.

As she left the room she called, "Hurry up Ben before Boris comes back."

Ben slowly got out of bed and got dressed. Then he grabbed his own blade that was light purple with a purple dragon bit named Amethyst and followed his sister out the door.

When Ben finally caught up to his sister he said, "Man don't you just hate dad?"  
"Yeah I don't know why fucking Boris makes us do all this shit," Bree answered not wanting to talk about their father for long.

The children lived in a place called Balkov abbey. It was very strange, a secret training facility for beyblading. Surprisingly enough Boris hadn't been caught but that was because the secrets of the abbey were hidden underground, which was where Bree and Ben were headed. Normally the kids forced to stay at the abbey had to sleep in cells in the underground tunnels but being Boris's children they had rooms on the above ground levels. It was a long walk to the underground facility and if you didn't know your way around the place then you could easily get lost in the maze of tunnels. The twins came to a room where a bunch of other kids were gathered. Most of them were in pairs and standing across from each other with a beyblading dish in between them.

_I don't know how all these kids could actually listen to Boris_, Bree thought as she watched the kids' battle.

"I see that you two are finally up. Now get training," Boris's sinister voice ordered.

"Whatever," they answered.

They were sick and tired of his bossing them around but at the moment they didn't really care. So Ben and Bree stood at the edges of a dish and launched Sapphire and Amethyst.

They trained hour after hour until Boris gave them a quick break when they had gotten everything perfect. Most of the kids in the room looked exhausted they were either passed out or very close to it. Ben and Bree however were fine seeing how they had been doing this kind of thing most of their lives while a lot of the other kids were newbies.

"Bree get over here I've got a job for you," Boris yelled to his daughter.

"Now what the helldo you want?" She asked not really caring.

"I want you to go bring food to the brats in the cells," he said and she left to go do what she was told.

* * *

Bree's POV

"Damn stupid fucking bastard. I wish he'd leave me alone. Well I guess bringing food to some locked up kids is better than being forced through Boris' damn drills," I said out loud as I walk down the tunnels to the cells that the bastard told me to go to.

When I go in a room I just open the door and toss some crappy food inside for the starving children. But when I opened the door to one cell it was too dark to tell if anyone was there.

"Hello is anyone in here?" I called out but there was no answer.

I walked into the cell and I tripped over something that was near the back. I looked down and saw that it was a boy. I lit a candle so I could look at him more closely and saw that he has bright blue hair and that he was asleep. When I looked at his face I saw four blue triangles that looked like they had been tattooed onto his cheeks.

"That looks painful," I said to myself as I touch one ofthe blue markings.

The boy began to stir and I quickly take my hand away from his cold skin.

He opened a crimson eye and with a groan of pain asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at Balkov Abbey, my name's Bree what's yours?"

"It's Kai," he said and tried to get up.

"You should take it easy, what happened to you anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said and his eyes suddenly went cold.

"Whatever, when did it happen then?"

"Last night when I was brought here. Fucking old man wish he would leave me alone," he said the last part more to himself than to me.

"Here you should eat," I said and gave him the piece of moldy bread that I had brought.

Then I got up and left the boy to his thoughts.

_I still don't know what Boris would want with him that kid's younger than I am and he looks frightened and confused, _I thought as I walked back to the training room where my brother was.

* * *

End of Bree's POV

"Hey bro ya have fun training," Bree asked Ben when she got back from cell duty.

"Oh yeah loads of it," he said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Bree got in a fighting stance across from her brother and he asked, "So was there any cutelittle girlsin those cells?"

"No there was a weird boy with blue hair there though," she said wondering how he was doing.

"What do you like him or something?" Ben asked.

"No of course why would I like some stupid kid?" She answered mad at Ben for asking such a stupid question.

"I don't know and I don't really care," he said and they continued their battle.

When they had finished Boris came up to them and asked, "Bree did you see a boy with blue hair in one of those cells?"  
"If I did why do you wanna know?"

"Is he awake yet or is the wretch still crying for his mommy?"

"He's awake now will you leave me alone already?" She said getting annoyed with his stupid questions.

"Fine," Boris said and he left the training room.

* * *

There you go and I hope that you liked the chapter. I'll try to write the next one soon seeing how I've already got some ideas for it. Please send some reviews I like to hear what you guys think. 


	3. Torture and Training

Hey guys. I said that I'd update soon and I meant it. This has gotta be the most I've updated in a long time. Well here's the chapter so enjoy.

3. Torture and Training

When Bree had left Kai's cell he had decided that he would lean against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He didn't eat the piece of bread she gave him because he didn't really trust food since his mother died.

About Bree Kai thought, _That girl didn't seem that bad but I don't know if I can trust her the people around here aren't very trustworthy. She did seem different from the others that arearound here though._

Thinking about his family Kai began to cry he couldn't helpit the tears just came down to flood his face. He missed his family and he wondered how his father and sister were. He also wondered if he would ever see them again and what would happen to him here in this strange awful place.

While he was leaning against the wall the door of the cell clanged open and Boris entered.

"Hello young Kai I see that you're finally awake."

"What the hell do you want?" Kai asked hardening his eyes not wanting this man to know he was crying.

."I see that you've been crying well here at Balkov Abbey you are not allowed to cry so I must punish you Kai," Boris said with an evil grin.

Boris drew out a long leather strap then flung the strap across Kai's back. He hit him again and again and when he had finished Kai's back was a bloody mess. Kai kept crying out in pain but that only made Boris whip him more.

"What are you hitting me for I didn't do anything?" Kai asked as he cringed in pain.

"Yes youdid you were crying. Emotions are for the weak Kai and don't ever forget that because the moment I catch any feelings come from you then you get whipped, understand?"

"Yes," Kai said trying to back into a corner. His eyes showed that he was scared, there was fear inthose crimsonorbs and Kai longed to go home.

"I said that if I caught any feelings come from you then you would be punished and when I say know feelings I mean that you can't show emotion either," Boris said and punched Kai black and blue.

When the punches finally stopped Kai put a cold mask onto his face so Boris wouldn't see how frightened he was or how much pain he was in.

"I will be back in an hour so we can start you're training. Lord Voltaire wants you to beyblade so I'm the one that gets stuck training you. I don't see why though there are students here that are much stronger but I mustnotquestion your grandfather so be prepared for a fun day Kai," Boris said.

He didn't get a response from the boy which satisfied Boris and he left the room leaving Kai to his pain.

* * *

Kai's POV

When the bastard left I just slumped onto the floor. My back hurt so much from the whipping and I could see the blood that fell from the cuts. It kept pouring out in its bright red colour. I knew that I should try and stop the bleeding but I couldn't see any bandages in the small cell I had been thrown into. I took off my shirt and started to tear it up into pieces that I could use as bandages. So I bandaged up my back the best I could and then lay on my stomach in too much pain to move. My arms, legs and gut hurt from the beatings and my back still burned from the open cuts.

_What am I going to do?_ I wondered to myself fearing that if I spoke out loud then someone might here me.

_I don't want to be here any longer but I don't know how to get home. _

I sat by myself huddled in a corner of the cell I wanted to sleep but I knew if that evil man caught me sleeping then he would just hurt me even more. Time passed and the door to my cell opened but when I looked up it wasn't Boris that I saw but two children instead. One was Bree who I recognized from before the other was a boy who looked exactly like her.

Bree and the boy came over to me and Bree asked, "Kai are you alright?"

Still not knowing if I could trust her ornot I answered, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Sure Kai that's really fine now lie down."

I decided to listen to her I didn'twant to be hurt anymore and at the moment it seemed like Bree and this other kid weren't going to hurt me. She removed my makeshift bandages as gently as she could but it still hurt when she did it.

"I can't believe that he'd do this can't the bastard learn not to hurt people?"

"Sis this is Boris you're talking about he couldn't have a sentimental bone in his body if he tried," the boy put in.

"Yeah you're right Ben. Oh yeah Kai this is Ben he's my twin brother," Bree said introducing me to the boy.

"Yeah I could notice the resemblance. How did you two know to come here anyway?" I asked them curiously.

"I knew something was up when Boris came back with an evil grin on his face it looked like he'd caused someone pain and I guessed that it was you cause he asked me about you before he came here," Bree explained to me.

"Oh well then thanks I guess."

"No problem," she replied.

While we had been talking Ben came over to me and was treating the cuts on my back he had just finished bandaging it up again, making my back feel a little less painful.

Ben said, "Sis we should probably go knowing Boris he'll be coming in here soon."

"You're right bro, Kai did he say when he'd be back?"

"He said in an hour from when he was here before," I answered not wanting the bastard to return.

"Then that only gives us a few minutes we'll see you later then Kai," Bree said.

Ben added, "Yeah if you need any help you can just count on us. Most of the kids around here are nearly as bad as Boris but we'll be your friends right Bree?"

"Of course but Kai just to warn you try as hard as you can to keep your emotions bottled up inside of you if you don't then Boris will make your life worse then it already is," Bree said and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for the advice," I said and they left my cell.

End of Kai's POV

* * *

Ben and Bree walked back through the maze of tunnels, it was getting later in the day and they had to run laps this afternoon.

On the way Ben thought, _That boy didn't seem that bad maybe a little pissed about something but he seems alright. It's hard to believe that there's actually a sane person around this place other than me and sis._

"So Ben what do you think of Kai?" Bree asked her brother.

"He seems alright but there's something bugging him," Ben answered.

"Yeah I know but he wouldn't tell me before."

"Give the kid some time it's probably pretty bad he'll come around eventually though."  
"I know I just hope that Boris doesn't hurt him too much," Bree said she knew that Boris could make people change and she didn't want Kai to change one bit.

They were almost at the workout room when they bumped into Boris.

"What are you two doing you're supposed to be running laps?" He asked angry with his children.

"What can a kid not go to the washroom?" Bree asked lying to her father.

"Not when you're supposed to be running laps. And where were you really you couldn't of both gone to the washroom?"

"Well we did so can you just let us go we've had enough of you're ugly face for one day," Ben said using one of his favourite wise cracks.

"Yes get going and extra laps for that comment of yours Ben," Boris said and walked off to Kai's cell.

"Whatever like I said better than looking at his ugly face," Ben said to his sister when Boris was out of earshot.

"You said it now come on before he knows where Kai's bandages came from and he starts yelling his head off," Bree said and they went to run their laps.

When Boris returned to Kai's cell Kai's pain had lightened up a bit and the boy was fast asleep.

Boris kicked Kai and said, "Get up you little wretch."

"What the hell's going on," Kai said as he woke up.

"It's time for your training now be a good boy and come willingly."

"Fine whatever," he said not needing any beatings to get him going.

Kai was given the same drills that the other children had gone through earlier that day. The only difference was that he had more experience then the newbies and that he was made to work harder than the rest of the children. He wanted to quit but Boris kept the leather strap near his aching back as Kai was forced through drill after drill. When Boris let Kai stop he would have keeled over from exhaustion but Boris dragged him off to the room where Ben and Bree had went to and made him run laps all by himself seeing how everyone else had left for bed.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it Kai?" Boris asked him when he had finished his days training.

"Oh yeah it was really fun," he said sarcastically, all he wanted to do now was to go to sleep.

"Now Kai you will be up and ready with the other students at the crack of dawn. The training will be the same it will just get harder as you get more experience. Well what are you waiting for get out of my sight," Boris said to Kai and the boy left.

_Well that was an interesting day, first I get beatings, then drills in beyblading and laps to finish it off. I hope tomorrow will be better and who knows maybe I'll even be able to see more of Ben and Bree, _Kai thought as he lay in his cell.

The abbey was still strange to him but the moment he closed his eyes he had drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Well I hope that you all liked that chapter. I love all the reviews that I'm getting, thanks guys they really help a lot. I'll try to update soon but if I can't don't kill me. My computers at home are dead and I don't have too much time to write at school, which is where I live from Sunday nights to Friday afternoons. Please review they really help to keep me going with this. 


	4. Beyblading

Hi again guys. I'm glad that this is such a success and I'll try to update more. I've got a lot of homework this week though so if I can't update please be patient with me. Thanks enjoy the chapter.

* * *

4. Beyblading

The next day Kai was awakened by the sound of abell that rang throughout the whole abbey. It was Boris' way of waking the children up and it seemed to work. Kai slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was still dark around him. Then he remembered that he was at the abbey and he got up off the cold floor.

"I wonder what time it is?" He asked himself with a moan.

Then he walked over to the door of the cell to try and see if he could open it. Surprisingly enough it was unlocked and he opened it with ease. He walked down the mazelike tunnels trying to find his way through the underground labyrinth but he soon got lost in the maze. Eventually he realized that he was going around in circles and he looked for a way to the training room he had been in the day before. When he couldn't find it he decided that he would try and escape this strange, evil place and he bolted into a run. He ran and ran down the tunnels until he crashed into something.

"Hey kid watch where you're going," an angry voice said to him as he got up.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Kai retorted back to the person.

"You're the one that ran into me who are you anyways?" The kid asked him.

"My name's Kai. Who are you?"

"My name is Tala," the boy Kai had run into replied.

When he had gotten off the ground Kai looked at the boy and saw that he had red hair and icy blue eyes.

"Where wereyou off to so fast kid?" Tala asked Kai curiously.

Not wanting to say that he was trying to escape Kai made up an excuse and quickly said, "I was trying to find the washroom I don't know how much longer I can hold it in."

"Well follow me then it's pretty hard to find anywhere in this place. The tunnels will have ya goin around in circles especially if you're new here," Tala said and started to walk off in the direction of the bathroom.

Kai followed him and the two boys talked for a bit while they walked. Kai went to the washroom and then Tala guided him to the training room where all the other kids were.

When Kai entered the room Boris grabbed him and said, "Where the hell have you been boy? You're late."

"I got lost trying to find a washroom, this place is such a maze ya know," Kai answered giving him a cold look.

"Sure you were Kai extra training for you and some beatings as well," he said and threw Kai to the ground.  
"Boris don't be so hard on the kid he's still young besides he's telling the truth. I found him lost so I helped him find the washroom," Tala said seeing how he didn't like seeing the way that Boris hurt some of the kids around this place.

"Tala if you're sticking up for him then you can get extra training too," Boris said and walked off.

"You know you didn't have to stick up for me," Kai said to Tala.

"Yeah well I wanted to I don't like the way that Boris does things around here," Tala answered and walked off towards a Beydish.

As he looked in the direction Tala walked off inKai saw Bree and Ben come his way.

"Hey dude good to see ya," Ben said giving him a small smile while Boris wasn't looking.

"Yeah for once I agree with my brother. Surprising that Boris let ya go so soon, usually he keeps ya in a cell for a few days and then he lets ya join the rest of the group," Bree said happy to see him as well.

"Well I guess I'm just lucky then," Kai said glad to be out of the cell.

"Why don't you come train with us," Bree suggested to him.

"Ya better hurry up before Boris catches ya slacking then he'll just give ya extra beatings," Ben added.

They walked over to a dish and Kai and Ben had a battle. Kai one shooting Ben's blade out of the dish, shocking the twins.

"Man Kai how'd ya manage that I've never seen a newbie that good?" Ben asked thinking that he should've won.

"I've just had a lot of practice that's all," Kai replied.

"Well if you're so good then how bout trying to beat me," Bree challenged.

"Alright then," Kai responded and they got in position on opposite ends of the dish.

They launched their blades and the battle started. Kai and Bree were pretty well matched but Bree beat him in the end.

"Well that was interesting," Kai said after picking up his blade.

"Yeah but I'd have to admit you lasted the longest out of any of the kids I've battled," Bree said and picked up her still spinning blade from the dish.

Kai looked at the phoenix in the centre of his blade, he longed to have the power to call out his bitbeast.

_I wish that I could get Dranzer to come out. I guess I'll just have to work harder then, _he thought with a determined look.

"Well it's time for the break, you comin Kai?" Bree asked her friend.

"Sure better than sticking around this damn room," Kai answered and they left the room.

* * *

They walked around the abbey while they talked, giving Kai a tour of the place so he'd know where all the different tunnels led to.

After a while Bree asked, "Hey Ben how much time we got left?"

"A couple minutes to get over there come on," he answered.

Kai asked, "Where are we going now."  
"To the workout room for the million laps we have to do," Bree answered.

"Great more laps," Kai said grumpily.

"Yeah it sucks but we gotta do em I wish Boris didn't make us though," Ben said.

Luckily they got there on time and they started their laps with everyone else. They ran the whole afternoon and when they had stopped everyone but Bree and Ben was tired.

"Man is doing laps always this tiring?" Kai asked exhausted from the days events.

"It is for the first little while," Bree answered.

"But don't worry Kai you'll get used to it," Ben added.

"I don't think that I'll ever get used to this," Kai said with a sigh.

The three friends walked back through the tunnels together but eventually they had to separate.

"Bye Kai," Ben and Bree said as they waved goodbye.

"Bye you guys see ya tomorrow," Kai said and waved back to them.

* * *

That night Kai was awakened by a bad dream and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't go back to sleep.

_Great I can't sleep. Well now that I'm awake I might as well see if I can get Dranzer to work for me_, Kai thought as he picked up his blade and stared at the phoenix bitbeast.

He then got up from the cold, damp floor of his cell and left through the door. He went down the tunnels the way that Tala had shown him the day before ending up in the training room. He positioned himself at a dish and launched his dark blue and red blade. He gave it a couple more spins and still no luck but his determination never died.

"I can do this I just have to concentrate harder," he said to himself and launched his blade again.

The blade spun around in a circle at the centre of the dish not doing anything.

Kai called up all his energy and shouted, "DRANZER!"

Something was finally happening, the bit chip in Kai's blade glowed a bright red colour and then a magnificent bird flew out from it. It was a regal creature with fiery red and gold feathers. Kai stared in awe at the phoenix as it gave a shrill cry and then materialized back into the bit of the blade.

Kai stood there for a few moments not believing that he had actually gotten his bitbeast to come out but after a while he went to the dish and picked up his blade. He looked at the picture of the creature that he had just witnessed come from the object he now held.

_It was real I got Dranzer to come out_, Kai thought, proud of what he had done.

He returned to his cell and lay down on the hard floor wishing that his father or sister could have been there to see him call out the spirit but he knew that he was stuck here.

The bit chip turned scarlet in a comforting glow, the spirit sensing Kai's longing for home.

"Thanks Dranz," Kai said and placed the blade beside him as he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4 done. I doubt that I'll have anymore time tonight but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review I love the feedback from you guys. 


	5. Knowledge and Misery

Hi again everybody. I hope that you like this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait.

* * *

5. Knowledge and Misery

Kai woke up the next morning from the bell like the day before. He got up off the floor and left the cell, following the morning routine.

"Hey Bree, hey Ben," he said as he met up with them.

"Hey Kai," they replied and they made their way to the training room.

"Are you alright?" Bree asked Kai noticing he seemed a little down.

"I just miss my family that's all," he replied sadly.

"Don't worry Kai you'll see them again one of these days," Ben said trying to cheer him up.

"Maybe I'll see Dad and sis again but not Mom she's gone and she's never coming back," Kai said as tears formed in his eyes.

"It's ok dude," Ben said and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah Kai we know how ya feel," Bree finished.

"Sure you do let's just go before they kill us," Kai said and started to walk off.

Knowing that there was nothing else they could say to cheer up their friend they followed him to the training room.

"Hey Bree how bout a battle?" Kai asked with a determined look on his face, he decided that he would forget the longing of home for now or at least show it so he wouldn't be beaten by Boris again.

"Alright but you're just gonna get the same result as last time," she answered and launched her blade as Kai launched his.

Bree was winning being the better blader she had the upper hand and Dranzer was getting beaten. As her blade came in for the final blow that would put Kai's blade down Kai called out the powers of his bit beast like he had the night before. The magnificent creature let out a shriek from its powerful regal head, its feathers burned with a fiery light, and the phoenix charged at Bree's blade. The attack caught her off guard and sent her blade flying leaving Kai as the winner.

"Wow Kai that was awesome. I never knew that you had a bit beast," Bree said surprised with the outcome of the match.

"I didn't either until last night. That was an awesome battle you're really good," he replied.

"Yeah you're really good too and next time I'll be the one who wins," she said.

After the match the kids in the room continued practicing and battling the other bladers including Kai, Ben and Bree. Eventually they had to go run their laps and afterwards the kids went to the cells and Ben and Bree went to their room.

* * *

Boris however did not go to his room he had work to do before he was going to call it a night. He went down the twisted, mazelike halls of the abbey until he came to a room that was like an office. It was not his office but the office of the man that he worked for, Voltaire Hiwatari. He knocked on the door and waited to be let in. After being let in he entered the room and stood in front of the old man.

"Tell me Boris how is my grandson doing here?" Voltaire asked wanting to make sure Kai could handle life at the abbey.

"Kai is now able to call out his bit beast sir. He is doing quite well and I believe that he has the determination to be a great beyblader. But I'm afraid to say that he's still hanging onto the memories of that damn family of his," Boris reported.

"Well then we'll just have to get rid of those emotions of his. Give him beatings everyday and if that doesn't work then you can try whatever torture you want just so long as it gets the job done," Voltaire ordered.

"Very well I will enjoy messing with that boy's mind."

"Just don't mess it up so much that you get rid of that nice little determination of his and his skills as a blader. Your job is done so get out of my sight."

"Yes sir," Boris said and he left the room.

Once Boris had left Voltaire sat back in his chair and thought, _Once Boris has whipped Kai into shape then he will do what he's told and I will be able to use him for what he is meant to do. I need my grandson but if somehow this doesn't work then I'll have to go pay a visit to the hospital and use his sister against him. The worthless little bitch is probably crying over her dead mother and that stupid son of mine they have in extensive care. When I'm through with Alexander she'll have more then just her father's health to cry about._

* * *

Back in his cell Kai lay on the floor thinking about the way his life was turning out and hoping that his father and sister were alright. He was drifting off into sleep when the door to his cell creaked open and he was picked up off the floor.

"Hello Kai your grandfather wanted me to pay you a little visit," Boris said with an evil grin.

"Can't you just leave me alone for once?"

"If I did that it would be no fun."

"So what do you want then? You're not paying me this visit just to say hello."  
"You're right young Hiwatari I came to teach you a lesson," Boris said and smacked Kai on the ground.

He punched and kicked the boy, giving him a severe beating like Voltaire had ordered. Boris left satisfied with the night's work leaving the boy to his misery. Kai was covered in bruises and in some places the beating was so bad that it had left a cut. There was blood coming from his body but there was nothing that Kai could do about it. The beating had left Kai in a lot of pain and after a while he passed out not being able to deal with it.

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review I like hearing what you have to say and the more reviews i get the more that I'll be able to write. 


	6. Another Intersting Day

Hi everybody, I know it took take me a long time to update but here's the next chapter finally. Hope you all like it.

* * *

6. Another Interesting Day

The next day as light crept over the horizon a boy with lilac coloured hair walked down the tunnel like halls of the abbey.

_That asshole, Boris why the hell did he pick me to do his damn dirty work today? I may be his oldest son and all but that doesn't mean I'm his slave. Oh well, if I'm lucky maybe there'll be some nice kids in the cells for once, like that's every gonna happen though, _the boy thought not happy with the way things were going around the place.

He was seven, with icy blue eyes and he wore a green uniform like all the others who worked in the abbey. Begrudging he did his job so his father wouldn't get a chance to kill him as well as the whole stupid thing being a way for him to keep an eye on his little brother and sister without getting himself into trouble. After a while he reached the cell that Kai was in and when he took a glance inside he found himself staring upon an awful sight that awaited him. Kai was lying motionless, his body and the floor of the cell drenched in bloodof coursethe boy didn't know who it was lying there to him it was just another kid who wallowed in pain. It was very lucky for Kai that one of the few nice people around the place had happened upon him. If it had been someone else like Boris then he would be in trouble but this boy actually cared about the way others were treated. He was Ben and Bree's older brother Bryan and upon seeing Kai's unconscious state he decided that he would do whatever he could to help this boy. He gently picked Kai up making sure to be very careful not to hurt him or put the boy in more pain than he was in already. Carrying him out of the dank, creepy cell they travelled through the candlelit halls until they emerged in front of a door. The door opened onto a small room that unlike the others in the abbey was brightly lit and in fact it was a medical room, the only one in the entire building. After waiting for a few moments a surgen ran over to greet the guests that had intruded his workroom.

"Hello Bryan what can I do for you today?" The man asked when he had recognized the young boy.

"I'd like you to help this kid he looks pretty beat up," Bryan replied.

"You know what your father says I can't do anything unless the patient is on the verge of death," the doctor sadly said glimpsing the injuries the boy in Bryan's arms possessed.

"I know but please can't you do something just let it slide this once," Bryanpleaded impatiently.

"Alright I'll see what I can do so long as no one finds out about this, just place him down on one of the work benches," the doctor instructed.

"Good and don't worry no one will hear a word of it," Bryan replied foolheartedly as he did what he was bid.

Healing Kai's wounds took for what seemed like hours and as he waited Bryan paced back and forth anxious to find out if the injured boy would be okay. Finally the silence was disrupted and Bryan hoped that it was good news he was about to hear.

"It appears that your friend here has lost an enormous amount of blood as well as breaking his right arm when he fell unconscious and landed on top of it but I've done my best and he should wake up in a couple of hours," the doctor said to Bryan's relief.

"Thanks I owe you one," he replied and set himself down beside the boy to wait for him to awaken.

* * *

As the man had said two hours passed and the young boy began to stir. His crimson eyes flashed open and he moaned the boy feeling a shock of pain as he tried to get up. 

"Take it easy there kid, you've broken your right arm so I doubt you'll bemoving itanytime soon," Bryan said resting Kai's head onto a pillow.

"Well this is just great, Boris sees me like this and I'm dead for sure," he retorted sarcastically ceasing the painful movement of moving.

"So what's your name kid and how'd you end up in such a mess?"

"I'm Kai Boris decided that he wanted to teach me a little lesson last night."

"Well that sucks I'm Bryan by the way," he said gently shaking Kai's hand.

"Surprising that you actually care about people it looks to me that most people around here don't give a shit about anybody well except for Ben and Bree."

"Yeah they're my brother and sister, pretty good kids those two."

Kai tried getting up again this time keeping his arm still to lessen the pain.

"I still think you should wait a bit before getting up," Bryan suggested.

"It doesn't hurt that much," Kai lied, "besides Boris will be looking for us soon so we should get going. If I don't move my arm the pain goes away."

"And you launch a blade one handed how?"

"Dunno but I'll think of something," he replied walking out of the room.

* * *

With a sigh Bryan reluctantly followed after the younger boy and luckily for them they arrived for training just in the knick of time. Kai and Bryan parted ways the purple headed boy walking off towards the red head that had showed Kai around the day before while Kai approached Ben and Bree. 

"Hey you guys didn't know you had an older brother," he commented greeting them with a mock smile.

"Well we do you have fun meeting him?" Bree inquired.

"Yeah he seems alright, came into my cell this morning and actually didn't want to kill me," Kai replied.

Ben grinned and added, "Wow Bryan not trying to kill someone for once. Usually he's always trying to murder me at least."

"I wonder why Ben? Maybe it has something to do with you driving him and everybody else in the world crazy,"his sisterretorted playfully punching her brother.

"Thanks sis," Ben replied.

"No problem guess we should start training huh before Boris notices us goofing off,"Bree suggested readying her sparkling sapphire blade.

_Great now I get to have fun pulling the rip cord left handed, it'll be so much fun, _Kai thought positioning the metal object in hissore hand making sure not to put too much strain onto his mending bones.

Clumsily Kai launched his blade, its weak rotations not a match for the girl's blade whirring in a blazing streak of light blue.

"Come on Kai that was pathetic we've seen you do better," Bree encouraged.

"Well right now I can't I'll explain when Boris stops watching us like a damned hawk," he replied retrieving the motionless Dranzer from the cold floor.

Thankfully for the young blue haired boy nothing more that day required the use of his arm and he ran his laps easily. They still exhausted him but he wasn't nearlyas wornoutas he would have been if he had to use his arm again. They finished the laps and with a sigh of relief Kai mentally thanked Borisand the restof his men for not noticing his pathetic blading or the pain his arm was causing him.

On the way back to the unwelcoming cell Bree asked, "Are you alright Kai?"

"Yeah my arm's just bugging me a bit," he replied about ready to pass out.

"It have anything to do with your beyblading skills this morning?" Ben inquired.

"Yeah I broke it this morning," he answered lightly rubbing it in attempts to ease how much it hurt and he described to his friends what had happened with their brother when he had awoken that morning.

"Ouch," the other boy exclaimed.

"No kidding bro, if you need any help with teaching yourself how to use your left hand don't be afraid to ask, I'm left handed so it's natural to me," the girl offered with a bit of a smile.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind," Kai replied and the three friends separated turning in for the night.

* * *

Well there you have it hope it makes up for the wait. This time I'll try to update quicker than it took me post this chapter. I was a little stuck when I started writing this but I've finished and now I've got a bit of a better idea where I'm gonna go with this fic and the next chap should be on its way. Don't forget to review everybody might get my brain working. 


	7. Breakout

Wow two chapter in one day this has got to be like a miracle for me or something. Well I've blabbed on long enough so have fun reading the story.

* * *

7. Breakout

Time passed by as Kai struggled to use his left hand for everything he did rather than his right. It was a good thing for the young boy to learn and as his arm healed he found himself becoming stronger. The day before he had even managed to beat the twins in battle proving just how much his coordination was improving. The constant laps were becoming easier as well and Kai found that he wasn't as tired as he had been when he was first brought to the awful place. Also his body was becoming accustomed to the daily beatings and he was finally no longer passing out from the sheer torture of it.

During the break of another dull repetitive day the three friends strolled through the abbey just walking and talking, not really doing anything in particular save enjoying each other's company.

"It's hard to believe you've been here a year already," Bree put induring a break in the flow of conversation.

"Yeah how's that old arm of yours doing?" her brother teased playfully punching his friend's arm.

"You know it's perfectly fine Ben and yeah it's kind of hard for me to believe how long I've been here too," he added with longing in his voice.

"You alright," the twins in unison asked.

"I'm fine just thinking," and before he could say another word they were confronted by two other boys, one with purple hair and the other a red head.

It was Tala and Bryan who had somehow joined the group of the only sane people in the entire abbey, though sometimes the group wasn't too sure if it was really they who were sane.

"Bro what do you want," Ben groaned.

"Came to check up on you two squirts," Bryan replied with a grin.

"We're not squirts," his sister protested with a glare.

Breaking the argument Tala commented, "So what's up with you guys?"

"Nothing really, any of you guys know a way out of here there's something I need to do?" Kai said his thoughts locked on how his father and sister must be doing.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be in this place," the older purple haired boy answered.

"Yep kids go in but they don't come out," Ben added in agreement with his brother for once.

"Why you so down today, what's on your mind Kai?" Bree asked with sympathy towards her friend.

"I'm just worried about my family I guess."

"They should be fine," she reassured placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

Before Kai could begin to protest she tore her hand away and the group of friends made the long trek down to the room where they had to run their laps knowing their time together was almost up.

* * *

As they raced around and around the track Kai's mind was on different things then his usual determination of besting his friends seeing how they knew the routine far better than him and were far more accustomed to abbey life knowing what to expect of it. The young boy was sidetracked longing for home his mind remembering his mother's gentle touch and his father always trying to cheer him up.

_I'll find a way out of this damn place and go see Dad and Kayla, _Kai thought turning a bend in the track knowing that he was nearly done.

Upon finishing rather than go see Ben and Bree and walk with the twins back to his cell Kai had other plans and he stole off into the labyrinth of the abbey tunnels hoping he would come across a way to escape. Desire for the beauty of the outside world drove him on as he bolted throughout the darkening depths of the abbey. Kai knew his way well enough around the vile place but some parts he had yet to explore and as he assumed he was nearing the surface he guessed that this was one of those unexplored sections. After a long treacherous walk for fear he might get caught Kai emerged to his glee into thedeep blue of twilight.

Taking in a deep breath of the fresh outside air his spirits were dampened by a shout, "Hey kid what do you think you're doing?"

Kai wasn't given much time to answer or do anything elseinstead a big burly guard came up out of nowhere and yanked the boy up by his collar.

"Let me go," Kai demanded as he struggled to free himself of the man's grip.

"I don't' think so you're going straight to Boris," the big man replied dragging Kai back into the looming blackness of the abbey.

* * *

Boris strolled through the halls of his domain, his mood was light that evening and he seemed to be enjoying himself.

With a sly grin he thought, _That little Hiwatari of Voltaire's seems to be quite strong. Save for my own children never have I seen a child adapt so well and quickly to Abbey life. Perhaps I may be able to find a use for him after all._

Just then the evil man turned a corner and his thoughts were interrupted as one of his men approached him with a struggling Kai held captive in his grasp.

"Sir I found him trying to make a break for it," the man reported once he had spotted his superior.

"Good now get back to your post," Boris ordered the man releasing Kai allowing the boy to fall unceremoniously to the ground.

Seizing the boy in his own grip Boris scolded, "No one leaves this place little Hiwatari and I believe your disobedience requires punishment."

"I'm not afraid of you do whatever the hell you want," Kai answered a cold expression covered his face masking the boy's anger and hatred towards the man.

"Sure you may not care about what I do but you'll have second thoughts when your grandfather gets through with you and I think a little visit with him will do your arrogance some good," Boris replied with an evil smirk.

_Damn him getting stupid ideas to send me to that bastard, _Kai thought as he was carried off yet again but his fate this time was far worse than just being forced inside the abbey.

* * *

Boris did not stop until he stood in front of his superior's office and waited to be allowed entrance by the other man.

Entering the office he bowed to theolder man and said, "Lord Voltaire I apologize for bothering you so late but I felt that your grandson should come and see you."

"And why is that?" Voltaire asked giving the two newcomers a cold stare.

"He was trying to escape the Abbey sir."

"I see leave us Boris I'll get through to him," his cohort ordered and the purple haired man left the room.

Looking upon his grandfather for a second Kai let the fear he was feeling show in his crimson orbs but then they returned to an icy look showing the anger and pure hatred he felt towards this evil man who was his flesh and blood. The two Hiwataris just glared at each other for a few moments matching the other's cold gaze but then Voltaire sent the boy to the ground with a hard painful punch to the ribs.

"Now boy you are here to stay and while you are here you will learn. If you don't obey and do as Boris and I tell you then maybe your precious little sister can join you and we can find out how she fairs in this place."

"You leave her out of this got it," Kai snapped enraged that his grandfather would even think of doing something to Kayla.

"I am giving the orders here boy not you now go to your cell and the next time I catch you doing something like this then your sister will have you to blame for her torment."

Kai left guessing that his evil grandfather would carry out the threat and he the boy didn't want Kayla to haveto suffer the way he was. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything bad happened to her and clouded with the thoughts of the day's loss he passed into a tormented sleep.

* * *

Well now that's finally done I hope you guys liked it and that this makes up for my lack of updates. 


	8. Trouble

Hey everybody wow this is fast for me. I hope you like the chapter and I know I end at a bad spot but too bad. Enjoy reading.

* * *

8. Trouble

It had been a year now from that fateful day and Alex's horrendous stay in the hospital. The man was pained by the loss of his wife and son but overlooking these facts he did his best to raise his daughter.

He was overjoyed that he had not lost her however when she began to constantly ask, "Where's mommy and Kai?" The memories shot back in a rush of sorrow.

Alex promised himself that for her sake he would not cry as he hugged the little girl close to him.

The man sat at his desk and during his work a single tear escaped him rolling down his cheek and his blue haired daughter that looked so much like Adella asked him, "What's wrong Daddy?"

"Nothing Kayla it's a big person thing," he replied, "how about we go play a game?"

Kayla agreed and followed her father into a better suited area to play.

"No Daddy stop," she cried and she laughed and laughed ashe tickled her.

Her father stopped a smile placed on his face and Kayla was happy to see him having fun.

_Daddy's been very sad ever since mommy went away he must miss her, _she thought as the door to the happy household was pushed open.

"Hello Alexander," a sinister voice greeted and the man's eyes bulged as he looked upon the man he most hated his father.

"You damn bastard leave here at once," he growled with a glare of hatred.

"Now why would I leave empty handed?"

Alex thought, _I'm not going to let him take her the way he took Kai I don't want to lose both of them._

"You'll have to take her over my dead body," Alex challenged his father.

"Very well that could be arranged," and Voltaire shot a hole through Alex's chest.

The man's world went black the last thing he heard was his daughter's cries, "DADDY NO!"

The little girl's face was covered in tears but there was nothing she could do not even run over to her dead father as she was dragged away ceased by her growing blue hair.

_

* * *

Kai's been acting strangely obedient for the past few weeks, honestly him behaving is freaky especially when it comes to him, Ben thought as he walked through the gloomy halls of the accused abbey unaccompanied._

He was alone seeing how he needed to think a bit as well as get away from Kai's freakishness and his brother and sister who werearguing with each other again. As he walked the sound of sobbing trickled to his ears and curious he followed it.

Turning a bend in the hall he stumbled upon the door to a cell. The sobbing sound appeared to come from inside the room before him and approaching the door handle he hoped that it was unlocked. To Ben's relief it was seeing how it seemed this room was somehow hidden and was nearly impossible to find unless someone was looking for it. Opening the door he allowed his eyes a few minutes to become accustomed to the darkness and then took a look around the room. It was just an ordinary cell nothing in it save for a little girl with blue hair curled up on the floor crying into her hands.

Hi there I'm Ben what's the matter," he said offering the girl a tissue.

She stared up at him with eyes bulging with fear and instead of taking the tissue she plunged a bright blue head the comfort of his chest.

"There, there it's alright," Ben soothed stroking the lengthy blue strands.

After sitting there for a few moments the girl withdrew her head and replied, "Sorry I'm Kayla I just miss my mommy, daddy and brother."

_Poor thing she's so young not even four yet. Sure I know kids are brought here at an early age but a girl so young is low even for Boris, _Ben thought and said, "You know you remind of someone sort of."

"I do," she asked as she dried her face with her sleeve.

"Yeah a friend of mine name's Kai."

"Is he really here? Daddy said he went away," the girl exclaimed nearly crying again.

"He's here alright I take it he's your brother then?"

"Yep," she replied happily her face lighting up with a sweet little smile.

"Well I have to go now if I can I'll try to get Kai down here I can't really make any promises though," Ben said and turned leaving little Kayla in the darkness alone again.

* * *

Ben returned to find Bryan and Bree still locked in a shouting match.

"Man Kai have they been at the whole time?"

"Yep it's beginning to get really annoying," he replied looking at his blade for lack of anything better to do.

"Wanna battle?" Ben asked drawing out his own Beyblade.

"Sure why not," the younger boy replied the two bladers launching their blades.

Blue and red matched the streak of purple that rammed together. Kai seemed to have the upper hand his fire attacks pushing Ben's beyblade back.

The casual non competitive battle startled the attention of the remaining purple haired kids and seeing her brother nearing the ropes Bree encouraged, "Come on Ben you can do it."

His sister giving him the strength to pounce back Ben called out the amethyst dragon that resided in the spinning top. So unexpected and out of nowhere the mighty beast sent Kai's Dranzer to the air winning a come from behind victory.

Ben grinned and outstretched his hand, "Good match dude."

"Yeah you too and what do you know they've finally stopped bickering," Kai replied sporting a grin of his own.

A red head running up to the group Tala grabbed Kai's arm and said, "Come on Boris wants to see you right away."

"Man do I really have to," Kai complained.

"Yeah now come on before he loses his temper."  
"Fine I'll see you guys later," Kai replied and with a wave allowed Tala to drag him off.

The two boys stood in front of the evil Boris and with a glare Kai barked, "So what the hell do you want?"

"Don't speak to me in that tone Hiwatari I've brought you here so I could extend to you an invitation to join the abbey's Beyblade team The Demolitions," Boris invited.

"I don't think so battling for you isn't my style," Kai retorted with a smirk.

"I think you will I believe your grandfather told you to do as your told unless you'd prefer me to extend the invitation to your sister once she is brought here."

"Fine whatever so long as you keep her out of this I'll do what you want," the boy replied shamefully hanging his head.

"Good boy now off to your cell."

_So that's why he's been listening Boris is using his sister against him, ouch, _Tala thought as the boys walked down to their cells. Parting ways they said their goodbyes saying they would hang out more the following day.

* * *

After seeing the flame haired boy carry Kai off the three siblings chatted for a while. Bree was about to engage her brother in another fight when Ben stopped her.

"Chill sis do you guys have to fight all the time?"

The girl was about to open her mouth but her twin stopped her and said, "Never mind scratch that. You know Boris has fallen off his rocker."

"Oh come on Ben anyone could tell you that," Bryan replied playfully slapping him on the back.

"No really when I went for a walk I found a little girl in one of the cells. She was just three years old you guys. It's honestly hard to believe for Boris to think this low the poor kid," Ben said sympathetically.

"You sure I don't think anyone's ever come here that young except for those of us who were born in this damn place," Bree questioned shocked herself by what her brother had said.

"Yeah and what's worse she's Kai's sister, I didn't want to say anything in front of him."

"Well you made the smart move for once he'd be devastated if he found out his sister had been dragged into this hell hole," Bryan added feeling sorry for his friend.

"No kidding, well I've gotta go take care of the nightly rounds I'll see you two boneheads later," Bree commented walking off to accomplish her duties.

Bree trudged into Kai's cell to find that he was surprisingly still awake.

"Hey you hungry," she said producing a shiny apple from her pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked as his stomach greedily grumbled.

"Lifted off of the kitchens," she replied handing the juicy fruit over to the boy.

He gratefully took the apple teeth tearing into its sweet juicy core and as he ate the two friends talked.

"You've been down a lot lately Kai what's on your mind?"

"Well I guess I could tell you, I've just been thinking of home and wondering how Dad and Kayla are doing," he said with a longing sigh pausing from his meal.

"They're probably doing just fine, I know how you feel though I miss my Mom," Bree replied.

"What happened to her?"  
"She died a long time ago giving birth to Ben and me," Bree replied and polishing off the apple Kai embraced her in a reassuring hug.

"You're right Bree thanks for making me feel better," Kai said releasing her from the hug.

"No problem, see you tomorrow," Bree replied and left the cell feeling a little wierded out with the hug her friend had given her.

With his friend gone Kai fell into a peaceful sleep though unfortunately for the girl she had forgotten to take away the apple core and it would cause the girl a load of trouble in the morning to come.

* * *

The following morning Bree was engaged in a set of push ups warming up for the daily training.

"BREE ANDREA BALKOV!" A voice called in fury.

_Great what the hell is he so worked up about now, _Bree asked herself as her father stormed up in front of her.

Her gaze finding the apple core held in the purple haired man's fist she inwardly gulped thinking, _Shit._

"No daughter of mine is to help a prisoner and now you will be punished," Boris lectured hauling the girl from the room full of shocked beybladers.

_How can they be his kids, I'll worry about that later besides sis and I didn't turn out too bad with the fact that our grandfather's a bastard so they probably did too,_ Kai thought as he dashed after his friend out the room plotting his next move as he went.

"Hiwatari back to your training," Boris growled as his hand made a mark on Bree's face.

"Don't punish her she didn't take it I did," Kai defended.

"Of course you did I highly doubt you even know where the kitchens are she on the other hand does and was on cell duty last night if I recall," Boris said his hand about to come down in another painful strike.

Before it could make contact however Kai got in Boris' way taking the blow.

With concern he looked up at her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes and you shouldn't be getting yourself into my problems," Bree replied though she was happy he was there to help.

"Well little Hiwatari it seems that you need another lesson in emotions are for the weak," Boris laughed with glee finishing the beating he was giving his daughter.

"Now come along nice and quiet and I won't have to make your punishment worse of course I do love it when you children scream," Boris said overjoyed and ceasing Kai walked away from the girl who he had been so intent on harming only a moment ago.

_Boris called him Hiwatari he can't be related to that bastard. The one friend I find here other than my brothers is the grandson of that fucking Voltaire, _Bree thought with disgust not quite able to believe boy's heritage.

* * *

Well there you go read and review and I'll try to update and Cass I can use all the lessons I want. 


	9. Friends Unite

Well here's another chapter and I hope that you all like it as much as the rest of the story.

* * *

9. Friends Unite

Kai was carried down the halls to the cell that Ben had stumbled upon the day before.

The boy asked curiously, "What the hell are we doing here?"

"Oh you'll see," Boris' sinister voice replied an evil smirk plastered on his face.

_On second thought I don't want to know, _Kai thought the man's delight alarming him.

The cell door creaked open and Kai's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he noticed his sister cowering in the darkness of the room.

"You bastard I'm going to kill you. How dare you bring her here she doesn't deserve this?" Kai roared his entire body filled with rage.

"You're the one who brought this upon her, now you will learn to control your emotions or the both of you will suffer," Boris grinned punching the boy in the stomach.

Punches and kicks fell upon Kai's body as he was thoroughly beaten. He wanted to fight back but thought better of it not wanting his sister to have to experience any pain. Though to his dismay once finishing with the boy Boris drew a long knife and stabbed the helpless girl in the arm. As blood trickled from the wound she screamed in agony from the pain of metal boring into her soft flesh.

Boris walked from the cell allowing the children some time alone giving the evil man a chance to toy with their emotions. Disappearing into the distance the evil man thought, _Now that her brother knows that Kayla is here I'm going to have to keep tighter security on that brat's cell._

"Sis, are you okay," Kai called running over to comfort her.

Thrusting herself into his loving arms she cried, "Kai I wanna go home."

"Shh I know its ok," he soothed stroking her blue head.

Sitting there for a while the girl's blue eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Gently resting her on the ground Kai exited the cell returning to the harshness of his training.

* * *

By the time that Boris had left with Kai and Bree had resolved to go find her brothers Beyblade training had ended and a rush of kids swarmed from the room on their way to do the tedious and annoying laps. 

Bree caught up with her brothers and said, "Hey guys got a minute."

"Just until our legs start turning to jelly on the track," her twin answered.

Curiously the other boy asked, "So what was Boris screaming about this time?"

"Nothing too important just got in a bit of trouble. Anyway Kai and his sister are Hiwataris," she replied nervous of how the boys would react.

Questioning what she'd said Ben asked, "You're kidding right?"

"Bree's the serious one remember joking is your job Ben," Bryan replied.

"I know but they can't be related to Voltaire they're too…"

"Good," Bree finished the twins saying the word in unison.

"You've got a point but it makes sense. Why else would they bring a three year old here and Boris seems pretty keen on making Kai's life miserable," Bryan thought out loud in a voice of reason.

"So do you guys think we can trust him?" Bree asked as they drew closer to the room where they did their laps.

"We're just as bad being Boris' kids and don't forget he did chase after you knowing who's daughter you are," Ben answered actually talking some sense.

"Yeah alright bro," Bree replied.

"AHHH Ben Balkov actually knocking sense into someone, we're all going to die!" Bryan screamed running off ahead of his siblings

"Come on Ben we might as well catch up to him and get our stupid laps over with," Bree suggested the two off to begin the afternoon's training.

* * *

Kai made it back just in time to begin his own laps. He wanted to talk to his friends but with the torment of his sister and shock with finding out who his friends' father was he wasn't sure if he could. 

_Poor Kayla I'm gonna murder that damn bastard next time he tries torturing her. What about Bree though she had to have heard Boris use my last name. She probably told the others I'm related to damn fucking Voltaire and now they'll hate me for sure, _Kai though as he went around the track.

Finally after hours the laps were all done and it was time to conk out in his cell. Though the floor was cold at least he was able to sleep for the few hours of night before dawn. To Kai's dismay while the children were on their way out Boris held him back.

"Kai, Bree, Bryan and Tala come with me," he sneered and the four friends without having a choice reluctantly followed Boris.

The children were disappointed to not be able to go get some shut eye as they were led down the underground halls to a secret room. Inside there were Beydishes the room appearing to be yet another spot in the twisted facility to train Beyblading.

"Now you children have fun I have work to do," Boris smirked and as he left the echoes of his laughter filled the ears of the four Beybladers.

Before they were able to ask any questions the four gazed upon an elderly man who stood at the centre of the chamber. None of them needed to ask who this was they all knew the answer. It was Voltaire Hiwatari, Kai's grandfather and upon realizing that they were trapped here with the fiend the children's eyes' turned bloodshot or into cold hard icicles, depending on the colour. They all knew that though Voltaire ran the abbey and was Boris' boss he himself never showed up unless whatever the problem was really important and he believed it demanded his attention.

"Hello children, you four have been selected to enlist in our Russian Beyblading team the Demolitions. Training is here every night after the rest of your duties have been met. You will prepare for the first annual World Championships in four years and until then will eat, sleep and breathe Beyblade until you can hold your own in a hopeless situation. Do I make myself clear?" The old man ordered describing what was going on to the young Beybladers in front of him.

Rather than say anything the recruits nodded or just stood silently and positioned themselves around the Beydishes. Tala and Kai were facing off in one and Bryan and Bree competing in the other. They went through the routine of launching, and trying to bring down their opponent silently frightened to spark the attention of the evil man whose eyes never left the four youngsters. This made them all nervous and they performed badly, the whole concept of blading until they were ready to die was part of the daily training but having evil Voltaire staring down at their backs and punishing them violently for screw ups was a whole new concept to them. After training for nearly half the night they were finally allowed to leave though Kai was stopped by his grandfather.

"Seeing your performances I feel that you should be the team captain boy," Voltaire said to him.

"But wouldn't Tala or Bryan be better they're the oldest," the boy protested.

"Yes but you're the best. Perhaps I could one day see you becoming the best Beyblader in the world," the evil man suggested.

The last remark gained Kai's attention sparking the boy's interest as he turned the idea over in his mind.

"Off to your cell even with the extra training I still expect you to be up at the regular time."

Without another word Kai fled the horrible presence of the bastard he so despised praying he would be able to catch up with the others. Though unfortunately he had just missed them and alone he slinked off to his desolate cell lying awake for a while lost in thought about the events that had occurred that day.

* * *

The next morning Bree had to hound her brothers to get them to move out of bed. It was like trying to move dead people very nearly impossible. Eventually jumping on and punching them she actually got them to move and they made their vigorous trek down to the training rooms in the underground facility. The three siblings and Kai weren't really speaking unsure of what the other's reaction would be. Tala strolled down the halls in a fairly good mood for not being able to sleep until almost one in the morning. 

Pulling the red head over Bree said, "Tala would you be able to talk to Kai for me?"

"Can't you do it yourself you two are buddies right," Tala replied.

"Well yeah but it seems like he thinks I'm mad at him. Could you talk to him tell him my brothers and I aren't mad?" She asked again more sincerely this time she really wanted to able to talk with her blue haired friend again.

"Alright I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Tala," Bree replied and the boy walked off into the Beyblading room.

Later that day Tala during the daily break they were given Tala bumped into Kai.

"Hey dude didn't notice ya there," Tala said in apology.

"It's alright, Tala could you do me a favour?"

_Great here we go again, _the boy thought and replied, "Sure."

"Could you tell Bree and the others that I'm not mad at them? I don't care whose kids they are and I still want to be friends with them. The only reason I've been keeping to myself is that I'm still worried about my sister and I have to do everything I can to take care of her," Kai said his eyes burning with a pale fire.

"You know they don't care about your heritage either so why don't you guys go kiss and make up?"  
"You're kidding right?"

"Yes it's an expression it means to go make peace with them," Tala replied, "Just go talk to them."

"I don't know," Kai said uncertainly and went off to do his laps.

Once the laps were done the four team mates out of the five friends traveled through the abbey to where Voltaire waited for them. Silently as the day before the children went through their exercise stopping only when Voltaire had approved their efforts of the day and they were allowed to go to bed. This time Kai was not held back and the four friends left together.

_I have to do It today, even if he hates me I have to talk to him, _Bree thought closing the distance between her and the younger boy.

"Hey what's up," she said to him when she had gotten into his range of hearing.

"Oh nothing much just thinking about stuff."

"You know my brothers and I aren't mad. We've trusted each other and been friends this long you don't seem anything like that bastard."

"That's good to hear I'm not mad either you know. A little shocked maybe but I know what it's like to have to put up with someone like that my grandfather isn't exactly the nicest man in the universe," Kai replied gaining giggles from the girl and the two other boys.

"Hey Bry isn't that sweet they finally got up the courage to talk to each other," Tala teased playfully elbowing his friend.

"Yeah now all we need to do is talk to Ben but seeing how Bree came around he probably won't be that hard he's mostly a chicken anyway," Bryan added.

Kai and Bree sent their friends cold glares in order to shut them up and the two older boys actually did.

The companions parted and said their goodbyes preparing themselves for another endless day but with the remainder of the group on speaking terms again they felt that they were ready to concur anything.

* * *

Yay finally I've finished another chapter. If I get some good feedback maybe just maybe it'll give me the strength I need to update. Well I hope you all liked it as much as I did and please review. 


	10. Dealings with Bullies

Hey everybody I'm surprised how fast I was able to update this. Well one of my buddies was threatening to murder me if I didn't get this chapter up so consider yourselves lucky that I had motivation for once. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

* * *

10. Dealings with Bullies

Another year had gone by in their dull lives with the children carrying out the daily schedule. Helping to take their minds off the boredom Bree and Bryan had been acquainted with Kayla and the two took turns bringing her a daily meal of shitty bread or cold mushy porridge. The little girl was a lot like her brother and knowing that Kai was unable to see her Bree and her brothers' did what they could to comfort the girl adopting her into their group. The four bladers were finally beginning to become accustomed to the new nightly routine though having to see Voltaire's ugly face all the time put a damper on everyone's spirits. To Bree's great disbelief it especially seemed to affect Kai and the girl saw a bit of a change come over her friend. He had been keeping to himself most of the time lately and he wasn't really talking to anybody either. A shell was forming itself around the blue haired boy, a small one but a shell nonetheless. One night when Bree was able to get a good look at Kai during the nightly sessions she had realized that the rebellious fire had gone from his crimson eyes. All that remained was a blank uncaring stare and the girl wished to help him but considering how she was experiencing difficulties of her own there wasn't much that she could do. A big bully named Spencer was going around the abbey picking on those smaller than him including Bree's twin brother. Even though the idiot was only nine, the same age as Tala and Bryan, Spencer made it seem like he owned the place. Ben was being bullied again a few weeks after Bree had first heard of it going on and this time she was there to witness it and do what she could to help her twin.

"Would you look who's here if it isn't the little softy that runs off crying to little baby girls," Spencer said with a sneer.

_He doesn't look so tough just another blonde thick headed brat, _Bree thought intently listening to the argument.

"Would you just shut up at least I'm not a big blockheaded bloke that drives everyone away from him when they see his butt ugly face," Ben retorted.

_Great now he's done it, _the girl thought as the older boy landed a punch on her brother's cheek.

"Ok kid I may bug my brother as much as anyone else but laying a hand on him now you have me to deal with," Bree commented butting in to the squabble.

"Aw would you look at that the little baby needs one of his weak little girls to bail him out of trouble," Spencer teased.

"You shouldn't have said that even I know when to not piss her off and you just went over the line," Ben said as Bree's face started to turn red.

The next second before any of the boys had time to react Bree was on top of Spencer beating him to a pulp. Lucky for the blonde however Tala was walking down the halls and spotted the fight.

"Bree this is no way to settle an argument," the red head said as he pulled the fuming girl from the boy so she wouldn't murder him.

"He's the one who started it," she argued glaring at the bruised Spencer.

"Yes, I didn't say you couldn't fight him I'm just saying not to use your fists. I doubt that your brothers or any of the rest of us would want to find out what Boris would do to you if he found out you had murdered a guy," Tala said and once the girl seemed calmer he set her back down on the ground.

"Fine whatever Tala," she subsided and turning to Spencer challenged, "You're lucky that Tala came along so you could keep your life but now you're going down. I challenge you to a beybattle."

"Works for me if you want to see your precious blade turned to ashes."

"Oh I highly doubt that you better be ready to lose," Bree retorted and the small group moved to one of the training rooms to make use of the many Beydishes.

The competitors stood on either side of the dish with Tala at the centre as ref.

Ben had run off and the girl thought, _He's probably off to see Kayla again ever since he met her he's gone to see her every single day. Probably just wants to do Kai a favour seeing how he's unable to go to her himself._

The red head giving them the signal the two blades were launched. The Beyblades bashed against one another as it seemed that Spencer having the bigger Beyblade had the upper hand. It appeared to the girl that all her opponent cared about using was brute force and manoeuvring Sapphire attempted to dodge the massive blows. The other blade kept on her and Bree's Sapphire was pounded by the larger blade. It seemed like the constant thrashing was too much for the small agile object and in a last attempt the girl called upon her bit-beast. The blue dragon emerged but was suddenly struck down as Spencer's bit Seaborg emerged. The massive whale bit crushed the blue dragon and the girl's blade crashed to the ground. Bree looked down at her feet where her blade now lay in a jumbled heap, pieces of its strong attack ring had been cut clean off. Spencer just stood there laughing at the girl as he retrieved his Seaborg blade and walked off as Tala ran over to his friend.

"Come on Bree let's get out of here," he said as he bent down taking her shattered Beyblade from the ground.

* * *

Leading her off he left the girl in his cell, not quite sure where her room was and dashed off to go find the others knowing that they'd do something to help.

_I've never seen Bree like this it's kind of creepy. Where the hell is Kai he could cheer her up,_ Tala thought his feet pounding through the twisting halls.

Not paying attention to where he was going he collided into something, him and the thing toppling to the ground.

"Sorry," the boy sheepishly said but looking up and realizing it was Kai added, "Thank God I found you dude."

"Okay do I even wanna know what's going on?"

"Probably not but Bree's blade got trashed and she's really upset, nothing I can think of is working and I thought you'd be able to cheer her up."

"Are you serious?" The other boy asked in shockhis friend's words catching his attention.

"Yeah that Spencer brat I'm sure you've heard of him."

"Course everybody has thestupid idiot goes around picking on kids smaller than him," Kai answered.

"Yeah so you coming or not?"

"Duh I'm coming what the hell are we standing around here for?"  
As the two boys ran back to where Tala had left Bree he explained the story to Kai of what had happened to the girl's beyblade. The red head had decided to stand guard by the door in case Boris or one of the other bastards decided to come their way allowing Kai some time alone to calm the girl down.

* * *

Entering the confinements of the cell Kai's gaze fell upon Bree who sat alone in the dark. She looked so sad to him sitting there holding her legs close to the rest ofher body with her head resting on crossed arms and a fist clasped around the remnant of her beyblade.

_Poor Bree she looks so upset. If only I could go over there and give her a big hug but that might scare her off before I get a chance to talk to her, _he thought care for the girl piercing the cold gaze of his eyes.

He didn't hug her but instead went over and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright Bree," he said and as the girl lifted her head gazing into his eyes she saw a warmth there that had been lost to her for the past year.

Tears threatening to fall from her eyes Bree opened her hand showing Sapphire to him and said, "How can it be alright she's ruined?"

"Come on now I'm sure that Ben and Bryan can fix it up making it as good as new."

"Like they could fix it I've had Sapphire for as long as I can remember."

"You never know till you try let's go pay those brother's of yours a visit," Kai replied helping his friend off from the floor.

Meeting up with Tala the three of them walked down the corridors to Kayla's cell where they hoped to find Bree's brothers.

"KAI," Kayla cried and running over to him gave her brother a hug.

"Hey sis, is Ben around?" He asked the boy putting on a happy act he didn't want his sister to see the torment he was suffering through.

"Yep," she replied as the purple haired boy came up behind her.

"Ok you guys what's going on," Ben questioned seeing his friends all gathered there.

Kai answered, "That damn Spencer kid busted up your sister's blade and we were hoping you and Bryan could fix it?"

"I'll see what I can do, Bry should be by here in a few minutes with food he'll help out too," Ben answered and released the mangled blade from Bree's grip.

* * *

A few hours passed and Bree sat alone, her brothers tinkering around with her blade having begun making adjustments once Bryan had shown up. Tala was watching them it seemed like he wanted to give her some space and Kai sat a little ways away from her with his sister in his lap.

As he ruffled the little girl's hair Bree thought, _He seems so happy with her, if only he would open up his feelings that much around me. Wait what am I thinking of course he wants her to think he's happy she's his sister. I get it now Kai's doing what they say to protect her, I wish there was something I could do for him._

"Well sis the blade's all fixed up now and even better than it used to be," Ben said pulling his sister from her thoughts.

"Thanks guys," she replied and Bryan handed her the remodeled Sapphire.

"We've given you more defensive capabilities so the next time you're up against a tough opponent like that you'll be ready to stand up to him," Bryan added the boys impressed with their work.

Joining the group Tala put in, "So who else thinks she should ask Spencer to a rematch and give that bastard a run for his money?"

Everyone agreed including Kayla who didn't really know what they were going on about and with a groan Bree asked, "What am I letting you guys get me into?"

* * *

Well there's another chapter done and in the next one Bree gets to take on Spencer. He better not total her blade this time and Cass don't murder me I'm too young to die. Please review and I should have the next chapter up as soon as I can a few days at the latest. 


	11. Vengeance

Well here's another chapter hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

11. Vengeance

Before any of them could put in a snide comment the cell door opened and in stormed Boris the evil man tearing Kai away from his sister.

With a smirk he asked, "I thought I told you to stay away from here unless you and that wretch wanted to be punished?"

"And I thought I told you to leave her out of this?" He retorted his eyes burning with their old fire.

"With you behaving yourself the past year I was considering suggesting to your grandfather to let the wench go but now that's just out of the question," the man sneered back punching the boy.

Defending his friend's Ben cried out, "Boris just leave them be."

"Benjamin I have my orders and unless you want to be punished as well I suggest you shut up and stay out of matters that don't concern you."

Cowering from his father Ben shut his mouth and the children watched their friend being hauled away from them.

_I don't care who's grandson he is Boris shouldn't be allowed to hurt Kai the way he does, _Bree thought staring off into the distance where the boy had been only moments before.

"Well let's go find Spencer he's probably around this place somewhere boasting about his strength," Tala suggested gaining his friends' attention.

Worried about her friend Bree asked, "What about Kai?"

"I'm sure he can take care of himself. I know the guy well enough and he's probably been through worse he'll be fine," Tala reassured.

With an inward sigh the girl gave in and once they had said their goodbyes to Kayla they went in search of hotheaded Spencer who was about to get a rude awakening. After a while they had found Spencer who had just finished annihilating another kid's beyblade. The kid's pain bringing him glee the brute of a blader laughed as his prey ran off.

"You know I thought you would've learned by now to pick on someone your own size," Bree remarked coming up behind Spencer.

He turned and noticing her taunted, "If it isn't the little baby wench and her fan club, back for another beating?"

"I want a rematch and this time it'll be you suffering the beating not me," she challenged.

"So be it this time I'll put you out of your misery and your beyblade will be smashed up so bad that the pieces will be too tiny for you to find and put back together."

Again playing ref for the match Tala gave the signal to launch and the blades shot from their owner's hands. The beybattle was almost exactly the same as the first one, Spencer using the brute force of Seaborg to tackle Bree's Sapphire. Rather than her blade crumble beneath him she stood her ground this time tiring the cocky older boy. With her brothers and Tala behind her Bree was winning but then she thought of Kai and how he struggled as Boris took him away and her spirits as well as Sapphire's power began to die. The dragon was again taking a rough beating and none of them including Bree herself knew what she could do to regain the upper hand she'd ceased at the beginning of the match.

_

* * *

Damn if I don't hurry up I'm gonna miss the match, Kai thought as he sprinted through the abbey. _

Boris had finally let him go after a severe beating. The man threatened to pay his sister a visit if he ever disobeyed him again. Sure he was worried for his sister as always but right now Bree needed him. He was her teammate and captain and he felt it was his job to cheer her on and give her support during her match against Spencer, the match that had already begun.

_I'm almost there, for Bree's sake I have to make it, _the boy thought bursting through a final door.

The sight that awaited did not please him as Kai saw Bree's newly fixed beyblade being given a brutal thrashing.

"Bree what are you doing? Get your head back into this game and wipe the floor with him," Kai called out giving encouragement to his friend.

Hearing his voice Bree looked back and saw Kai standing next to her older brother with a smirk on his face.

_He made it I can't believe that Boris let him go so soon. I'm glad that he's here and with the power of my friends behind me there's no way I can lose, _Bree thought as she was filled with renewed strength.

A smirk spread across her own face as she said, "Allowing my blade to stand up to you this long was your last mistake. I hope you like fireworks kid cause there's going to be loads of sparks going into the air any minute now."

Spencer's beyblade began to wobble it had used up nearly all its power trying to send her flying. Seeing her chance Bree had Sapphire move in for the kill sending the boy's beyblade to the ground at his feet striking it from the dish.

"You're going to pay for this wench," Spencer growled as he retrieved his beyblade and thundered off leaving the friends to celebrate the win.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here," Kai apologized as he and the others approached her.

"It's ok better late than never I guess," Bree replied with a shadow of a smile creasing her lips.

"Did you guys see the look on Spencer's face when his blade shot out of the dish, totally priceless," Ben commented as he laughed.

"No kidding Ben I'd have to agree you actually make a good point," Bryan added giving his sister a victory pat on the back.

"Too bad the fun's gonna have to end we may have been given a break from laps today thank god but if we don't hurry we're gonna be late for training with Mr. Ugly," Tala pointed out using the team's nickname for Voltaire.

With that said they all walked off to the torturous training parting with Ben when they passed by the tunnel that led off to the cells. Though with the day's victory the training didn't bother them all that much but they wouldn't what obstacles that life would bring to them next.

* * *

The group arrived for training just a few minutes late and were all made to do a hundred pushups. They were fit and used to the sort of thing so thankfully it didn't take too much of their time and once they were done the beyblade training began. Bryan faced off against Bree and Tala faced off against Kai which was typical for them unless they had decided to switch up instead of the usual partnering. 

Bree's Sapphire was standing up to her brother's Beyblade and as they battled she taunted, "Hey bro you guys shouldn't have made my blade so powerful."

"What you actually think I'd let my little sister beat me?"

"Yeah, don't forget it has happened before," Bree replied but her blade was struck down as her attention turned to Kai.

Realizing she had lost as she picked up her Beyblade Bree thought, _What's wrong with me ever since the other day I just can't get him out of my head? _

She wasn't able to ponder her behavior for long as she felt searing pain through her back as a whip flicked out making contact with her body.

"Back to work girl next time keep your focus on the match," Voltaire scowled allowing the whip to strike down upon Bree a second time.

With a burst of rage Kai ended his own match and turning to his grandfather ordered, "She hasn't done anything wrong Voltaire so leave her alone."

"She's not concentrating hard enough I didn't think you cared about Balkovs, boy."

"Of course I do she's my friend," Kai replied in defense but letting those words slip out in front of the evil man probably wasn't the greatest of ideas.

"Kai I can handle myself I know that they're using your sister against you and you don't have to help me," Bree said.

Before he could protest Bryan coming up behind him added, "She's right you know we all want to kill him just as much as you do but you gotta keep your emotions under control."

"At least one of Boris' children has some sense you and Tala may go I doubt we'll be getting any more work done tonight," Voltaire ordered and the two boys scurried off though they were worried of the fate that awaited their friends.

Grabbing up the remaining bladers Voltaire smirked, "As for you two, grandson you know what happens when you don't behave and you wench I think I'll let your father deal with you he'll come up with a fitting punishment."

Voltaire dragging them down the halls and he did not stop until he stood before the door to Boris' room.

Using the tired girl the old man banged on the door and yelled, "Boris get up I have a job for you."

The door opened a few minutes later and there stood a tired Boris in his night clothes with his hair a mess from sleeping on it.

"Good evening sir what seems to be the problem?" The man asked with a sleepy yawn.

"Your little brat here has gotten the idea of friendship into my grandson's head I believe you can find a way to properly punish her," Voltaire ordered tossing the girl at Boris' feet.

The evil man walked awayoff to deal with his grandchildren and as he was drawn from his friend Kai took a look back at Bree, disgust filled his heart as he got a glimpse of the grin that was now glued to her father's face.

* * *

There's the next chapter, told you all that I'd update soon. Please review the more I get the moreinitative I have for updating. 


	12. Surprises

Man I'm surprised how fast I was able to update this. Well I just had a brillant idea and I just had to keep on writing so you guys get another chapter. I actually had fun writing this chapter isn't that amazing. It's a little sad at first but then it gets into a bit of humour but as the title says you can find out for yourselves.

* * *

12. Surprises

Kai sat alone in his cell mad at himself with the trouble he had caused. He had given Voltaire a reason to hurt his sister and what's more he had made Bree suffer as well. Too ashamed he didn't notice when Ben had entered the room.

"Hey you alright Kai I heard about the little incident last night?" Ben asked stirring the other boy from his reverie.

"I guess but I got Kayla and Bree into my mess, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Bryan's busy so I'm taking over for sis today she's not really herself, something Boris did to her," he answered producing a piece of bread.

"Is she alright what happened?" Kai asked as he ate.

"Some personal stuff if you wanna talk to her she got thrown into a cell next hall from you I'm going to see Kayla," Ben replied as he left.

Following his friend's instructions Kai made his way down the hall and found Bree's cell.

_She looks worse than she did when Spencer smashed up her blade and it's all my fault, _he thought as he went over to her.

Kai hated seeing his friend like this and he placed warm arms around her embracing the girl in a friendly hug.

* * *

Bree's POV 

_Damn fucking stupid Boris how dare he use my stupid fears against me_, I thought as I sat alone in a cell.

The only reason I was in the damn place was because I had made the mistake to let the bastard see me cry but I couldn't help myself I was so frightened. After Voltaire had left with KaiBoris had gotten the stupid idea to drag me out to the lake. It was freezing cold and I shivered in fear as the bastard cracked a hole in the ice. The last thing I remember was a muffled scream as he dunked my head into the lake's icy depths. He knew I was afraid of water I'd feared it ever since that bastard had nearly drowned me when I was two blaming me for Mom's death. Luckily these days I wasn't the only one suffering his anger and he vented his hatred out on every living thing he got his hands on. Tears fell from my eyes as I was pulled clear of the frightful water and I was shaking uncontrollably as he carried me back into the dark walls of the abbey. I was thrown into my room and somehow Ben had gotten the story out of me as I cried. An hour later it was dawn and Boris returned giving me a month of morning swims and tossing me into this damn cell when he caught the flow of water streaming out of my eyes. There was a sound at the door of the cell but I didn't pay much attention to it.

_Probably just one of my brothers bringing food, _I decided as I went back to my thoughts.

I realized that I was wrong as I felt the touch of warm arms around my cold body and my teary eyes looked up into Kai's crimson ones. Burying my head into his chest I began to cry again as he tried to comfort me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have blurted out like that," I heard Kai sympathetically say.

"It's ok I probably would have done the same thing you shouldn't be here you know," I warned again looking into his dreamy eyes.

"I know but you're my friend and I needed to see how you were doing what did Boris do to you last night anyway?"

Hearing him calling me his friend felt good and not sure why I told Kai the whole story of what had happened in the early hours of the morning including my fear of water.

"Well that's gotta suck anything I can do to help?" He said when I had finished telling the story.

"No I'll just take my punishment like everybody else around here thanks for the offer though."

"Alright guess I'll see ya later then just about time for damn training," he said as he got up off the floor.

"Okay and Kai don't worry about your sister the guys and I will do whatever we can to keep Kayla safe," I replied and with a final thank you he left the cell.

* * *

End of Bree's POV 

Ben arrived in the blue haired girl's cell and seeing one of her friends the girl's face lit up with happiness.

With a smile the boy asked, "Hey Kayla how's it going?"

"I'm ok Voltaire came in here the other day though," she replied.

"I know Kai told me about it he didn't hurt you did he?"

"Not too much but I was a little scared," she admitted the girl was beginning to get used to the punishments she was given when her brother got in trouble.

"Well that's good to hear, hey Bree and I were wondering when your brother's birthday is?"

"Um I think it's sometime next month," the girl replied.

"Cool thanks for the info I'll see you later gotta finish these stupid rounds," Ben said and giving the girl a reassuring hug he exited the cell.

"So sis I take it Kai just left," Ben questioned as he graced her with his company.

"Yeah have fun talking to Kayla?"

"Yep she said Kai's birthday is next month guess we better start planning," he suggested.

"No kidding it'll be an interesting little get together in our room and if anyone asks well we'll just say we're discussing beyblading," Bree added with mirth at the thought of seeing her friend's face.

"So how are we gonna get this to work we'd need to make it in and out of here in once piece which is nearly impossible?"

"I bet Bryan would help he's got one of those worker uniform things so he's allowed to come and go as he pleases," Bree answered and in muffled whispers the two planned careful to not let passer bys or anyone else watching to overhear what the twins said.

* * *

The next month was hard on Bree she shivered from the cold of the lake as she lay in the blackness of her cell. The only things getting her through the harsh time was the kindness of her brothers and friends and the plans the Balkov children made for Kai's upcoming birthday as well as getting Tala into the scheme. Kayla had finally been set free of the confinements of her cell and joining in with the daily activities of the abbey children shefit in well with the semi sane group. The two girls out of the bunch immediately became best friends forming a bond and helping each other out when they needed it. They needed her there seeing howKayla kept everyone's spirits high the girl's happy nature not yet tainted by the gloom and misery of the abbey. Finally Kai's birthday, September the 22nd actually came and the friends put their plan into action. Bree and her two brothers were setting up their bedroom while Tala and Kayla kept Kai occupied resolving to meet up at noon once everything was ready. The group couldn't have asked for a better place for their little get together seeing how cameras were only set up in the underground facility so Boris and his men could keep an eye on the bladers and if anyone asked what the kids were up to they just claimed to be doing extra training. Though they were unable to get a cake Ben and Bree had raided some good food from the kitchens and Bryan had agreed to go out into the city to get their friend some presents seeing how it was for such a good cause. It seemed like forever until noon but suddenly the clock struck twelve and Tala led Kai off to meet the others. 

Approaching a set of stairs that led from the underground part into the upper levels a guard stopped the three friends and questioned, "Just where do you think you're off too?"

"Going to meet the rest of the Demolitions for a little practice with the team thought a change of scenery would do us all some good," Tala replied.

"What's the girl doing with you then she's not on the team?"  
"Yes and we thought she could watch us to learn an extra thing or two about the art of Beyblading if that's alright with you," Tala said hoping the ploy would work.

Luckily it did and as they made their way to their friends' room Kai wondered just what it was exactly Tala and the others were up to.

* * *

They entered the room and upon seeing the new eight year old's presence they all cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 

Kai didn't know what to say all he did was smile he was completely shocked never had he expected them to do something like this.

"Dude your face is totally priceless," Ben teased zapping the blue haired boy from his stupor.

"Just shut up Ben," was all Kai could say.

"Come on bro leave the birthday boy alone he still has presents to open remember?" Bryan commented and the teasing look that was on Ben's face was replaced by a huge grin.

"Here Kai this one's from all of us well except Bree she had other ideas and didn't want to chip in," Tala added handing his friend a lightly wrapped box.

"Well unlike the rest of you I want to keep my head," she retorted inwardly laughing to herself.

Kai opened up the box and inside laid a cuddly little teddy bear, he didn't know what to say he hardly believed that his friends would throw him a party let alone get him a present.

"Aw he likes it," Ben teased as the other boy held the bear in his arms.

"Another word Ben and I might just have to hurt you," Kai said with a glare.

He shut up surprisingly knowing when enough was enough as Bree handed Kai another box.

"This one's from me I thought that you should have more than one present to open on your birthday," the girl said as he tore off the newsprint she had wrapped it with.

In the box was set a beautiful white scarf carefully stitched and made of soft warm wool.

He allowed her to tieits warm length around his neck and Kai asked, "Did you make this?"  
"Uh huh," the girl replied as her friend gave her a grateful hug.

With the presents opened everyone dug into the food and as they ate they merrily talked about all the good times they had had though they were locked in such a dreary place.Eventually the party, get together or whatever you want to call it ended and the children returned to their daily boring lives knowing that the watchful eyes of their overseers would be waiting for them.

* * *

Well there you go I personally thought the b-day thing was pretty sweet. Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	13. Too Much to Bear

Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it.

* * *

13. Too Much to Bear

It was a little over a year later and the training was becoming harder and harder for the young bladers. The Demolitions time was taken up solely by the team training they had with Voltaire as the Beyblade tournament approached. The increasing work took its toll on the team mates but to their relief one day they were given a well needed break.

"You all know of the Beyblade tournament being held the following year and I feel that you four need to start making a reputation for yourselves," Voltaire announced when they had all arrived for practice.

"Uh grandfather, are you feeling okay?" Kai asked restraining himself from checking the old man's temperature.

"Perfectly fine Kai, the people of Moscow have the right to get to know the team who will be representing them. I have decided to allow you admittance into the city provided you socialize and if any one of you hasn't returned by the time the sun goes down then this privilege will be revoked as well as the escapee being tracked down," the man explained.

With the new rules the Demolitions' spirits rose improving their Beyblading and putting them all in a lighter mood. When Boris' men weren't around they laughed and cracked jokes with each other even Kai whom had been worked day and night in worse shape then the rest of them joined in the fun. Ben was a little jealous of the freedom his brother and sister had been granted but seeing Kayla's enthusiasm and happiness for her brother his mood changed as he wished them to have a good, fun trip. After much anticipation Sunday finally came and for the first time in year's the four friends stepped out from the darkness of the abbey.

* * *

They breathed in a breath of the fresh morning air as they took time to allow their eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight of the day. In pure awe they took in the sights of that other world as they intently listened to the sounds of the morning bird songs and the hustle and bustle of city life. They felt strange being outside but once they were somewhat used to the concept of the day's freedom it felt to the children that like they had been awakened after an extremely bad dream.

"Man I had forgotten what being outside was like," Tala commented lively.

"At least you and Kai know what it's like we were born in that damn place," Bree retorted.

"Yeah but it isn't as bad for you two you weren't taken from your home or forced to forget what the world was like," Kai added.

"Hey why don't we go check out your old home Kai it's in the city right?" Bryan asked trying to cheer his friend up a bit.

"Yeah on the other side of town but I don't see much of a point in going when there's nothing left for me there," he answered sadly.

"I think it's a good idea who knows maybe you can pick something up there," Bree suggested putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Well alright I guess I could find something to bring back for Kayla if you all insist."

"Sweet let's go we can meet with people on the way over there," Tala added and the team set out in the direction of Kai's old home.

They weren't too keen on the whole socializing thing Kai and Bree especially but if it gained their freedom then they would endure it. They met and chatted with many people including each other as they made their way through the cold streets of Moscow. Bree began to sneeze and Kai wrapped his scarf around her.

"Don't argue I'd rather you being warm then Boris finding out you caught a cold," he said cutting her off as she was about to protest.

"Thanks Kai," the girl said burying her face into the warm garment.

Eventually they came upon an old house that reflected the light of day. It seemed a little isolated from the buildings that surrounded it but it looked like a fine place to live. Kai's friends had guessed that with him being related to Voltaire that they would come upon a mansion but it appeared that their friend's parents had wanted a more quiet place to live and by the outside of the building they noticed that it wasn't too fancy yet liveable at the same time. Stepping up to the front door Kai was unable to enter his mind filled with memories of his parents.

"Are we going to go in?" Tala asked unaware of his captain's turmoil.

Kai's only answer was to grasp the door knob and his hand violently shook as he pulled open the door.

Inside the place seemed quite homey but Kai's gaze was locked on the ground as he spied clumps of blood staining the carpet.

_So I was right Dad's dead, even if the body was taken away this had to have been Voltaire's work, _Kai thought but out loud he said, "You guys can stay here I'm going to take a look upstairs."

Deciding it was best to leave Kai alone and let him deal with his grief the three remained in the sitting room camping out on a couple of couches while they waited for their friend to return. A while later the blue haired boy rejoined his friends his hands in the pockets of a blue jacket that he now wore. Though they did not know it inside the pocket Kai fingered a family photo and sitting down next to Bree on the couch he had lain in years ago after his mother's death, unable to handle it anymore the boy lets all his feelings out hiding his face in his hands.

_Poor Kai was he really ready to come here after losing his parents? Seeing him like this I feel like my heart's been torn in two I wonder if he felt the same way when he saw me cry, _Bree thought to herself and grasped the boy's head in her arms allowing him to cry on her lap.

Tala and Bryan got the memo not to disturb the two and they went outside to give them some privacy. A few minutes their team mates emerged Bree helping the boy with an arm she wrapped around him.

Once it seemed Kai was a little calmer Bryan held up a mangy looking cat and asked, "Hey Kai this thing yours?"

Taking the orange half dead ball of fur from his friend he replied, "Yeah I thought he'd be dead like everything else around here."

In the boy's eyes the three saw a love they'd never seen before and they realized that he actually cared about the little creature.

"I'd say it's high time we start making our way back don't wanna be late on our first day of freedom," Tala suggested and the four trekked through the icy city streets.

* * *

The intensive training had taken its toll on the other two members of the group as well. Kayla's mood had been plummeting after over a year of training and seeing the girl in pain sent a stab to Ben's heart. While their friends were out in the city the two left behinds walked through the halls of the abbey.

"Hey Kayla how about a battle," Ben suggested to the lonely looking girl.

"Sure why not," she answered and the two went in search of a quiet room to Beyblade.

Finally they found a disserted room where a Beydish lay and counting down the boy and girl launched their blades. Gold and purple danced around the dish meeting at the centre with an even amount of power. Ben drew out his purple dragon bit Amethyst in a move to impress the younger girl. Usually his style was to dodge around the enemy blade tiring his opponent out before claiming a win but this match was different and he wanted to show Kayla the skills he possessed. Ben hoped for a victory as he moved closer to the streak of gold that was the girl's Beyblade but then a golden Eagle flew up into the air matching the dragon in power.

"Gwaihir come on I know you can do it," Kayla called to her bit.

"Amethyst, take it down," Ben called competitively.

(A/N Gwaihir is a name of an eagle from lord of the rings and I don't own it.)

The purple and gold creatures clashed and in a burst of light faded away as the Beyblades fell landing in their masters' outstretched hands.

"Great match Kayla," Ben said to her with a smile.

"Yeah it was fun," she replied as they shook hands.

Ben walked his friend back to her cell thinking of how he didn't want to leave her.

"I wish life weren't so cruel," she said thinking out loud.

"Well that's life I guess," Ben replied.

"I know but this place is so dark and cold," she said with thoughts of how her home used to be.

"Well if you'd never come here we would never have met you guys it is a stupid place though."  
"I guess you have a point," she sighed and Ben gave her a comforting hug in farewell.

The girl smiled her gloom pierced by the warmth of his hug and Ben thought, _God she looks so cute when she's smiling._

Ben didn't have much time to bask in his thoughts as his brother entered the cell catching a glimpse of the two as they ended the hug.

"What the hell Ben?" The older boy exclaimed jealousy coursing through his veins.

"She seemed sad so I was trying to cheer her up why's your face so red?"

"When I'm finished up in here I want to have a private little chat with you but first I have a job to do," Bryan replied as he drew a photo out of a pocket in his jeans.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_The four children had returned to the despair of the haunting abbey, thinking that the only good thing about having to go back was the little bit of warmth the dungeon like halls provided. Bryan could see that Kai had his cat in his jacket attempting to keep the little fur ball warm as his sister returned the boy's scarf to him._

"_Well I guess we better go practice," Tala suggested with a sigh when they had returned to the underground halls just before sunset. Turning around the red head asked, "Aren't you guys coming?"_

"_No I'm going to see if there's anything I can do for the little guy," Kai answered._

"_Yeah and I've gotta go do the cell rounds again," Bryan replied._

"_I'll come with you Tala," Bree said and the two walked away from their friends._

_Once Bryan was alone with the blue headed boy he asked, "Could you do me a favour Bryan?"_

"_Sure what's up?"_

_Pulling out a picture from his jacket pocket Kai said, "It's a family photo would you give it to Kayla when you bring her food?"_

"_Course," Bryan said and as he accepted the photo from his friend he asked, "So what happened to them? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."_

"_Mom was poisoned just before I came here and I think Dad was shot probably when Voltaire took Kayla or at least that's what I guess after seeing the house, he probably killed Mom too though there's no real way to be sure," Kai replied and left to see if he could find a way to save his cat._

* * *

End Flashback

"Kai's busy right now and he wanted me to give this to you," Bryan said handing the photo over to Kayla.

"You guys went to the house?" She quietly asked as she stared down at the picture.

"Yeah your brother felt that you should have the picture well I've gotta go see ya later ok."

"Bye," the girl replied transfixed upon the picture of her and her family.

Bryan dragged his brother from the cell and once they were far enough away Ben said, "That was mean dragging me off like that you know?"

"She's too good for you Ben," Bryan commented.

"So she's too young for you, since when do you care?"

"That doesn't matter just stay away from her," Ben's older brother nearly shouted still angry.

"Like I'm gonna listen to you and Kayla should have the right to choose for herself," Ben replied.

"We settle this here and now brother," Bryan menacingly said holding up his beyblade.

"Whatever you say," the younger boy replied as they launched.

Clashing in the centre of the place where the two boys stood sparks flew up from their blades. They were well matched but Ben decided to return to his normal tactics Amethyst swerving around his brother's blade. Bryan who was still hot with jealousy did not take to this well and his Falborg Beyblade fly after the purple object that belonged to his brother. Next minute Falborg caught up to Amethyst and the bit beasts arose. Dragon fighting against Falcon the mighty creatures struggling to come out on top of the other. This went on for awhile the bits locked in combat trying to win but to no avail. With a final burst of power and speed each boy tried to win but their blades bounced back returning to their owners' hands.

"Seeing how it's a tie looks like we'll let her decide for herself," Ben commented stowing away his blade.

"Whatever," Bryan replied and walked off it was getting late, he was tired and he decided that it was time to turn in for the night.

* * *

There I'm all done surprised I was able to update so fast here I thought it'd take a couple of days. As always review and I'll keep the story going as best I can. 


	14. Plot of Conspiracy

Another sort of humerous chapter, joking around in the abbey almost makes my blood boil. Have fun reading and enjoy.

* * *

14. Plot of Conspiracy

That night Kai stayed up with his cat doing all that he could for the little thing. Trying to nurse it back to health he saw that the animal was dying but still the boy didn't want to give up hope. When the dim light of dawn shone in through a crack in the wall Kai knew it was morning and he tried not to cry as his companion ceased to move. It had been shaking from the cold the entire night and wrapping it in his jacket he attempted to keep it warm with his body heat as well as the article of clothing. The cat was no longer breathing and when Kai checked its pulse he knew that the end had come to his old pet's life. As he sat in the darkness still holding onto the cat's limp form Bree entered the cell.

Noticing something was wrong the girl asked, "You alright Kai?"

"Mati's gone," he replied in sorrow.

With a raise of an eyebrow Bree questioned, "Who?"  
"The cat, passed away as the sun came up."

"I'm sorry Kai but it's probably better this way. Even if you could've saved him he wouldn't have lasted long in this place anyway," the girl softly said trying to reassure her friend.

"I guess you're right, it's time for practice then?"

"Yeah we should go, we'll bury your little friend here the next time we get out."

"Alright," Kai said and setting down the limp bundle of fur went with his friend to their training.

* * *

Bree was true to her word and the next Sunday the team gave Mati the cat a small funeral. Upon paying their respects to the poor animal the four went off into the city making their selves known. They lively talked about the different things they liked as Christmas was fast approaching. The month of November passed by quite slowly as Kai's friends pondered what to get him the only really eventful thing going on was the growing tension between the two Balkov brothers as they battled to win Kayla over. 

"Hey Kayla, never knew your brother was into cats," Bree commented during laps on the first day of December.

"Well he does strangely enough my brother has a soft side to him," Kayla answered.

"Yeah wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes," the other girl added as they passed by the boy's on the track.

Matching the girls' pace Tala asked, "Any ideas yet Bree?"

"For Christmas nope, I'd say get him a stuffed cat seeing how he likes them so much but he's already got that teddy bear," she answered.

"That would be funny seeing Kai's reaction to a stuffed cat," Kayla put in with a bit of a giggle.

"So what if he has the teddy bear can never have too many stuffed animals," Ben added, who had been told about the whole cat thing.

"Whatever but I told you so if he tries to kill you this time," Bree said running ahead of the others her feet landing off the track.

* * *

The day's training was hard on Kai and he groggily walked back to his cell completely exhausted. Clutching the bear in his arms snuggling it close to him Kai curled up on the hard floor and immediately fell asleep. His slumber was rudely disturbed the next morning by a kick from Boris. 

"Grandfather can't I just sleep in today," Kai moaned his eyes still closed.

"As much as I like your grandfather I'm not him now get up boy," Boris ordered wrenching the boy from the ground by his collar.

Kai finally woke upon realizing that the bear had been wrenched from his grip and he stared at Boris with a cold gaze.

"I don't know how you got this stupid thing but the only things allowed in the abbey are your beyblade and the clothes on your back," Boris sneered and allowing Kai to fall to the ground with a thud a knife appeared in the hand that had been clasped around the boy.

In shock he watched as Boris tore the teddy into shreds a mess of stuffing falling to the floor in front of him. It pained him to see the present his friends had given him destroyed the thing had helped chase his fears away when he felt all alone and helpless in the darkness of the desolate cell.

The sting of a whip lashed out making contact with the boy's back and with a laugh Boris said, "That is for disobeying the rules and not concentrating hard enough on your Beyblading last night."

Kai was allowed to leave but only after the whip had been brought down on him in a few more painful strokes. It was difficult for Kai to get through the day after the events of that morning and during the noon break his friends tried to comfort him as the team went through the halls searching for Kayla and Ben.

"What's the matter Kai?" Bree sympathetically asked as they went.

"Boris found the teddy bear and ripped it to shreds."

As a light came on in the boys' heads Tala asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking Bry?"

"No duh we so have to go through with it now," the other boy replied.

"Yeah let's go find Ben he'll wanna hear the news," the red head added and the two skipped off to hunt down the other boy gaining suspicious looks from Kai.

When they had gone he asked, "Your brothers actually aren't fighting anymore?"

"No I think they just want to discuss one of their stupid schemes," the girl replied.

"What the hell are they fighting about anyway?"  
With a shrug and a roll of her eyes Bree said, "Who knows probably just a stupid thing between dimwit brothers."

"You'd tell me if something were up right?"  
"Course we would now come on the break will be over soon and we don't wanna be late," with that said the two went unwillingly to the torment of endless laps.

* * *

At last it was the eve of Christmas and as night approached the group pondered how to get in and out of Kai's cell long enough to leave the present. They had found a fluffy orange little stuffed cat that ironically resembled Kai's old furry friend. It had taken them a few days to pick out the perfect one and the boy was beginning to suspect something as week after week Bryan and Tala left Kai and Bree to apparently observe the city's sights. Also avoiding mobs of fans was starting to annoy them as they hunted through the stores and dodging the crazy people. 

They plotted all that day but eventually Tala had to go to his cell with the four conspirators being nowhere closer to their goal. Leaving Ben Bryan and Bree alone in their room the siblings rattled their brains.

For what seemed like the ten thousandth time Ben asked, "So any bright ideas on how we get into his stupid cell?"

"Not a one," Bryan answered with a shake of his head.

With a stroke of ingenious Bree asked, "Bryan you any good at acting?"

"Good enough you got something," the girl's older brother replied.

"If it works, as much as we hate to admit it you work for the abbey. If you suck up enough you could get the bastard to believe you've changed sides and suggest upon giving Kai his nightly beating. That would give you just enough time to get the box in and out without rising suspicion so long as you make it look convincing," Bree explained revealing her idea to the boys.

"Wow sis actually has some brains," Ben commented elbowing Bree lightly.

"No kidding it's a good plan though and probably the only one we'll come up within such short notice, I guess I'm off then," Bryan added exiting the bedroom.

Bryan made his way down to the door of his father's office hoping the evil man would still be up.

_God I hope this works, _the boy thought and taking in a deep breath he rapped on the door.

Entering the eerie office Bryan inwardly gulped, "Father could I ask you something?"

"Do my ears deceive me or is one of my children calling me Father?" The man asked in shock with a raise of his brow.

"Yes well I've finally decided to come to my senses the tweebs especially are really starting to bug me," he replied with a snort that was almost a laugh.

"Good to hear one of my sons is finally coming around to the business what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I'd be able to give that son of a bitch Hiwatari his beatings tonight. Little brat is really starting to get under my skin being able to endure so much self punishment it's not natural," Bryan inquired hoping that somehow the man would buy the act.

"Ah yes the delight of seeing others in pain it does an old heart good you saying you want to torture someone now run along and have your fun."

"Thanks Dad I will," Bryan replied with a wicked grin and left the room.

Picking up the battered looking shoe box that had cleverly been stored in a spot where prying eyes and Boris' camera's wouldn't notice it with a sigh Bryan thought, _Well that's phase one complete now to make it in and out in one piece._

With the box tucked under Bryan's arm hiding it from the cameras the boy playing Santa Claus silently crept into Kai's cell carefully closing the door when he had made it in.

Setting down the box by his friend's head looking at the sleeping boy he thought, _He looks so peaceful lying there like that probably dreaming about the good times he had before coming here._

Emerging from the cell's darkness Bryan plastered an evil sneer on his face in case anyone was watching him and walked the long trek up to his room.

He was almost home freewhen a guard stopped him and demanded, "What the hell do you think you're doing still up?"

"Just got back from torturing one of those little pieces of shit scumbags and if you think I'm lying just go ahead and ask my father."

The stupid guard bought the ploy and Bryan thankfully returned to his room.

"So you gonna be dead when damn Boris finds out you tricked him?" Ben asked the twins had stayed up waiting to hear how the escapade went.

"No shit and there's no way I'm gonna keep this stupid act up."

"Suit yourself you'd be able to get away with whatever you want," Bree voiced over from the blankets of her bed.

"I know but then I'd have to take part in beating you guys and I don't want to do that, maybe stupid Ben over here but not the rest of you," Bryan answered and with an offended yell from his younger brother the worn out boy crawled into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Kai awoke Christmas morning to find the present next to him in his cell. 

Reading a note on the box that said 'Merry Christmas' he wondered, _There's no name I wonder who it could be from but if my hunch is correct I think I already know the answer._

Opening up the box Kai found the stuffed cat but knowing he had to get moving he gave it a little hug and returned the cat gently to its box.Placingthe lid back onhe stowed it safely in one of the dark corners at the back of his cell deciding he didn't want it to be found.Though he was annoyed with the stunt his friends had pulled giving himthe cat deep down he didn't want the stuffed animal to suffer the same fate as the old teddy bear.

_I better hurry up and meet Bree if I wanna give her my Christmas present before training I can deal with the group of numb skulls later, _Kai thought as he made his way down the halls to meet his friends for once bringing his jacket with him.

The only time he had worn it was their first day of freedom using it to keep his precious cat warm the rest of the past month he had left it in the cell using it to cover the bear so it would remain unnoticed by the bastards of the abbey.

Catching up to the purple headed girl whom was his friend Kai asked, "Hey you got a minute?"

"Sure Kai Mr. Shit Face can wait a couple minutes you're up kind of early so it's not like we'll be late."

"Good well you know that it's Christmas and I wanted to give you something," Kai nervously said and slung the jacket around his friend's bare arms.

"But Kai didn't you take this from your house?"  
"Yeah it used to belong to Mom and she was going to give it to Kayla when she grew into it but I want you to have it," he replied as the girl zipped up the blue garment.

"Thank you Kai," she said and gave her friend a hug.

"Well Merry Christmas now come on before we're actually late," he said and as they walked he asked, "So which one of your brother's was behind the thing I found in my cell this morning?"

"What he actually found it," Ben asked with glee seeing the two as he turned a corner.

"You have till the count of ten to gain a head start," Kai glared he was thankful for the present but it was always just too much fun to go after the chicken of a boy.

As he counted and Ben took off with a shriek Bree said, "Kai don't we have work to do with Mr. Shit Face besides it was my idea and we worked together to make it a surprise for you."

"Fine Ben gets to live another day," Kai replied and they went to train.

* * *

Scared Ben dashed off away from his angry friend using all the speed he possessed. He decided that he'd gained enough distance and chancing a look behind him as he collided straight into another boy sending the two of them down to the ground. 

"Ben," his older brother yelled.

"Uh oh, uh hey Bry," the other boy stuttered.

"You're gonna make me late you know?"

"Sorry had to get away from Kai he was about ready to kill me," Ben whined.

"Well you're away from him now I take it he got his present."

"Yep you know that was pretty cool scheming together and us all pitching in to get the plan to work," Ben commented.

"Yeah so your point," Bryan asked.

"Well I don't like fighting with ya and I believe you had as much fun as I did how about we call a truce?" Ben asked his brother stretching out his hand to help the older boy up.

"Fine truce Kayla probably wouldn't want us to fight anyway I guess," Bryan replied taking his brother's hand.

"Well have fun tell Kai Merry Christmas for me when you get the chance."

"Okay see ya bro," Bryan replied and with the two brothers joining forces they went off their separate ways.

* * *

There you go please review and I'll be able to get the next chapter on it's way. 


	15. Black Dranzer

Ok I know the title's kinda lame but that's from the lack of my brain being able to come up with anything better.

* * *

15. Black Dranzer

Kai was now ten and the tension rose with the Beyblade tournament only a few weeks away. The team was being worked harder than ever pressured to show their enemies no mercy when the time came for battle. It seemed that Voltaire actually meant business as he had the four beybladers see the doctor for daily checkups and monitored their progress very closely more so than he had ever done before. Also the four were actually allowed to eat real food to keep up their energy greatly shocking the children. Today everyone was given a break from beyblading as the population of the entire abbey were gathered to witness the launching of a new and powerful beyblade said to be a major breakthrough in Beyblading everywhere. It seemed just like any other ordinary blade to Kai at first but he realized he had been wrong as the beyblade got down to business.

_It has so much power if only I could getmy hands on it, _Kai thought as he watched mesmerized as the black and red object sliced through allthat opposed it.

Seeing his awe his friends' wondered just what exactly it was that Kai was thinking as they too watched the spectacle. Of course to Bree she couldn't really care less about the spinning void of darkness it was just another weapon that Voltaire and Boris planned to unleash upon the unsuspecting world in their conquest for world domination.

Later on after they had been released from the performance Bree found Kayla and letting out her anxiety she said, "What in the world is up with your brother he hasn't even been bothered to look at anybody all day?"

"Don't know could have something to do with that freakish Beyblade," the girl answered.

"Maybe like anyone would care about that stupid thing though."

"Well it looks strong enough maybe Kai wants to test himself with it honestly it beats me I'm supposed to be meeting Ben I'll see ya later," the girl said leaving Bree to wonder by herself.

Training was dull that day Tala and Bryan were informed that they had to go through some beyblade test seeing how they were the oldest on the team neither Kai nor Bree caught the exact wording they were too busy with their thoughts to pay attention. Kai was also held back at the end of training like he had been the day Voltaire told him he was the captain.

"I see you like my little creation," Voltaire grinned once he was alone with his grandson.

"What are you going on about this time?"

"Black Dranzer I saw your lust for it boy so don't deny it. That Beyblade is too powerful and in your current non-emotionless state you are too weak to control it. Black Dranzer is off limits to all Beybladers including you Kai so don't let me catch you near it," the old man ordered.

"Yes grandfather," Kai replied and feeling defeat left from the room.

That night Kai was unable to sleep Voltaire's words ringing through his mind as he tossed and turned in his cell.

_I don't care what that bastard says I need to have that Beyblade but how do I get down to it? Maybe one of the guys will help me, yeah tomorrow Black Dranzer will be mine, _Kai thought as he lay awake unable to shake Black Dranzer from his mind.

* * *

On the other side of the abbey Bree was unable to sleep as well as she worried about Kai.

_What did that damn blade do to him? All of yesterday his eyes were filled with this weird hunger it's beginning to freak me out. That thing will bring nothing but trouble I have to keep Kai away from it, _Bree thought in vain rolling around her bed attempting to get some sleep.

When morning came the girl pulled herself out of bed and went to wake up her older brother.

"Bryan, get up or you'll be late," she prodded pulling away his covers.

"Yeah, yeah I'm awake had a rough time sleeping last night."

"Doesn't anybody go to sleep around here?"

"Well I've been worrying over this test thingamajig Tala and I get to take and to answer your question why don't you talk to Mr. Loudmouth snorer over there," Bryan replied yanking himself out from the bed.

"Good point, well have fun with your test."

"Oh yeah just loads have fun waking up the sleepy head."

"Sure, I always have to get the hard jobs," the girl complained watching her brother leave.

An hour later she had finally managed to get Ben up and the two begrudgingly went for their daily exercises.

Seeing Kai the girl called, "Hey what's up?"

"Oh hi Bree just thinking," he answered startled from his thoughts on how to get Black Dranzer.

"Is something troubling you?" She asked laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong with me something inside keeps telling me to go ahead and go after that stupid beyblade but I don't want the trouble something like that will bring," he confessed not knowing what to do.

"If you want my opinion I say you should stay away from it there's something not right about that blade something dark and sinister."

"I know but still," he replied that look of hunger returning to his gaze.

Bree wasn't sure how to help him it hurt her seeing Kai so torn up inside.

She gave him a hug and said, "Whatever happens Kai I know that you'll make the right choice and do the right thing."

The girl left but Kai and Ben followed after in the direction Bree was going. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes though she didn't know why. The only thing Bree knew was that something bad was going to happen that day she could feel it.

* * *

The day progressed and Ben was immersed in a conversation with Kayla. They were having a fun time together and the girl laughed as her companion cracked jokes about Boris and other things that were on the group's enemy list. Bryan and Tala hadn't taken much time with their test in fact they had done poorly and the two boys had rejoined the group by the mid day break. Now the boys were stretched out against a wall peacefully sleeping being worn out from the feat they had been battling against. Ben didn't really care much though with his brother sleeping he had Kayla all to himself but his fun soon died away as it seemed both girls of the group were very worried about Kai. His jokes became very annoying very fast and he too feeling for his friend took a look across the room at the solitary boy. He seemed to look different somehow though Ben couldn't quite put his finger on it the other boy just stared off into space with a look of pure longing.

With a shake of his head Kai growled to himself, "Err why is it that I can't get that damn beyblade out of my head?"

He seemed to have lost all awareness for his friends around him as the boy tried to deal with the eternal pain he was suffering through.

"Kai," Ben voiced gaining a questioning glance from the other boy. "Dude you don't look so good maybe you should join the guys and take a nap."

"It's not that, I don't know you probably wouldn't understand."

"Oh come on try me we're buddies right?"

"I guess, finecome on then," the blue haired boy replied getting up from where he sat.

"You're leaving me Ben," Kayla questioned with a bit of a pout.

"It's high time I think your brother and me have a nice little chat, don't worry I'll be right back," Ben reassured and following Kai the boy was led out of the room.

"Don't want the girl's to know what's troubling you?"

"Well Kayla either knows or guesses she is my sister after all and I don't think Bree really approves of what I'm about to do," Kai answered and with a sigh began his explanation hoping that his friend would help him. "Ever since I was old enough to use my Dad's old Beyblade he never believed that I'd have the strength to master it. Determined to prove him wrong I strived for perfection and practiced whenever I could to show my Father that I was just as strong a blader as he had been. No matter what I did it was never good enough but there's something different about this beyblade with it I would have the power to gain my Dad's approval and wherever he is make him proud. I don't know what's coming over me but I feel compelled to go to it it's almost as if Black Dranzer is calling me to it. Will you help me achieve my desires that torture me so?"

"You're asking me for help?"

"Yes you seem to be the only one available at the moment I'd ask Tala or Bryan but as we both know they're conked out right now," Kai replied.

"Alright I'll come with you but it better not be something that I'll regret later," Ben replied after a lot of thought.

Deep into the depths of the abbey the two boys went in search of the Beyblade that Kai just had to possess. The tunnels seemed endless and it appeared to Ben that Boris and his men did not want the children coming across the bottomless abyss as the boys worked together to dodge and evade deadly traps. Deciding early on that they did not want to be found out Ben had stopped Kai on their way into this secluded restricted part of the abbey as he noticed a camera and knocked it out with his beyblade. Down the never ending tunnels they spotted more of the cameras and took their time to disable the eyes of the abbey. Without the help of each other and their loyal bit-beasts the two companions would have been goners as together they took out all the obstacles and the arsenal of powerful beyblades that would occasionally shoot out at them. Making their way to a corridor that was oblivious to all light and whatever awaited them in the darkness seemed to lure the blue haired boy.

_I wonder if this place has anything to do with that test Bry and Tala had to do if it does it seems nearly impossible to make it through here alone, _Ben thought as he and Kai felt their way down the ominous corridor.

As they entered a single door at the end of the darkness Kai's eyes lit up as they fell upon the thing that had so ensnared him.

Leaning against the wall wanting for Kai to hurry up so they could get out of this spooky place Ben thought, _It was surprising that Kayla actually didn't want me to go, I wonder if all my hard work is finally starting to pay off. I love her and I hope with all my heart that Kayla feels the same way maybe when we get out of this damn place I'll be able to get up the courage to express my feelings for her, like that'll ever happen though._

"Finally it's all mine," Ben heard his friend say with a bit of a laugh eerily sounding like Boris as the boy placed the blade into his launcher giving Ben a very bad vibe.

It was set lose sending shivers down Ben's spine as well as wreaking havoc on the crumbling room around them. Kai's frightened face from what he had done was the last thing Ben saw as the boy fell into darkness his world going black.

* * *

I know it's a cliffie and a very very bad spot to leave but I'm working on the next chapter and I'll put it up as soon as it's done. I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for too long but until I finish the chapter you guys can review. 


	16. Emotions

Here's the next chapter it may be kinda lame cuz I had a really hard time writing this one but enjoy.

* * *

16. Emotions

"Spit it out Kayla you know something about why your brother's been acting so weird the past couple of days," Bree accused anxious to know what was wrong with the boy.

"Actually I don't the only thing I can say is that I'm guessing it has something to do with Dad never having faith in Kai's skills as a blader," the girl replied as worried as the rest of the group.

Before further discussion could be had the girls in the room heard a massive explosion and they silently prayed that their missing brothers were alright.

Bryan and Tala came sprinting into the room the girl's older brother asking, "Did you guys hear that?"

"I think even death would have been able to hear it," Bree retorted.

"Good point every worker in the abbey's been called out to search for the cause of the explosion," Tala explained.

"Don't worry Bree if they were caught in that thing we'll find them," Bryan assured his sister and the two boys exited the room.

Through crushed rubble Bryan went he and Tala had decided to split up so they could cover more ground and he looked around awestruck that something had the power to cause such a mess. It looked to the boy like half of the abbey had been brought down in that explosion and Bryan hoped that he would find his brother and Kai in one piece. After what seemed like endless searching his foot hit something and looking down he stared at the still forms of the boy's he had so fervently been questing for.

Using a shortwave radio the men of the abbey had been lent for the search Bryan turned it on and said, "Tala get your ass over here I found them."

"Thank god I'll be there ASAP," the red head voiced back through the electronic device.

Stooping down to first examine his friend to Bryan's relief he found that Kai was just unconscious and still breathing but when he turned to inspect his brother the boy's world turned upside down. Bryan's little brother had no pulse and tears spilled from the tough boy's eyes as he grasped Ben's limp form in his arms.

Tala arrived a few minutes later but unfortunately Boris and some of his men had come as well. Looking around and seeing a launcher in Kai's unmoving hand as well as a motionless Ben in Bryan's arms the other boy came to the same conclusion that his friend had come to moments before.

"Bry," was all he could say as Tala placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tala, Ben he's," Bryan cried his eye's locked on his brother's body.

"Come on, let's get out of here," the red head suggested helping his friend from the mess.

Allowing Tala to help him and not really caring about anything anymore Bryan thought, _Why did this happen how could Kai have done this they were friends?_

As Tala led his friend away from the destruction a conversation made its way to the boy's ears.

One of Boris' men inquired, "Sir shouldn't we go after them?"  
"No right now there are other matters to deal with besides death builds character they shall be left alone for now. I need you to bring Kai to the doctor Voltaire's grandson must recover in the meantime I must go see Lord Voltaire and inform him of what happened here," the evil man ordered and chancing a look back Tala saw his other friend being taken away.

* * *

Boris was nervous as he approached his boss's office knowing that the man's reaction would not be a good one. 

_I know I must explain what happened to Lord Voltaire but do I really want to know what he'll do to me for letting those boys get to Black Dranzer, _Boris asked himself as he entered Voltaire's dark office.

"I hope you have a very good explanation for why half of this abbey has been turned to dust," the old man demanded as his gaze pierced into the other man.

"Well you see sir your grandson got a hold of Black Dranzer," Boris replied.

Angered Voltaire roared, "What did you say?"

"Kai launched Black Dranzer and now he's unconscious I had him sent to the medical room," Boris replied cowered before his superior the man waiting for the blows to come but thankfully they didn't.

"I knew that something like this would happen if he got near it I deliberately ordered him to stay away from that Beyblade. Not like I can change that now first I'll go check up on the boy then I'll deal with you for letting him reach it," Voltaire said and leaving Boris standing there staring after him Voltaire left the room.

* * *

"Man those guys are taking an awful long time I hope everything's alright," Bree commented as she paced anxiously around the room. 

"Uh huh they just have to be able to find them," the other girl replied expressing the worry that Bree herself felt.

"Don't worry Kayla, Ben and Kai will be just fine you'll see," Bree said trying to comfort the girl but as the words fell from her mouth she wasn't entirely sure she believed them.

Just then Tala entered the room leading in a crying Bryan but when Bree's gaze drifted to her brother's arms tears stinging her own eyes threatened to fall.

"What happened?" Bree asked afraid of what her brother's answer would be.

"Kai he… he killed him," Bryan blurt out feeling betrayed by one whom he thought was his friend.

"But why would he do something like this?"

"I don't know sis but our brother's gone and now he's never coming back."

Bryan's words sent a knife through Kayla's heart as she recalled the last words the boy had said to her, _Don't worry Kayla I'll be right back._

Tears spilling from her eyes the young girl took off past the boys and dashed through the door bursting out in tears.

"I'll go after her Bry you stay here with your sister," Tala volunteered and the red head went after the hurt girl.

"I know Kai he wouldn't do this," Bree saidturning away fromher brother.

"Yeah well he did, he caused that explosion and just let Ben die,' her remaining brother said in pain.

Grief as well as pure rage filled her soul and the girl asked, "Where is he?"

"I don't know I think Boris took him somewhere."

"Fine then I'll go look for him," she announced.

_When I find Kai I'm gonna tear him limb from limb, _Bree thought as she stormed out of the room leaving Bryan alone to deal with the pain his own way.

* * *

Kayla had stopped running now and she slumped down against a wall with her head in her hands. The little girl couldn't bear it she just had to get away from that room the room where someone she cared about lay dead. 

"He was supposed to come straight back to me but now he's gone forever," she cried letting loose her feelings.

"Kayla, are you all right?" Tala inquired finally catching up to the devastated little girl.

"No I want my brother where's Kai?"

"Come on I'll take you to him," the boy said helping Kayla to her feet.

He brought her to the medical room where he'd heard Kai had been taken to but when the two arrived they happened upon a sight they were not expecting. Voltaire Hiwatari Kayla's grandfather was hunched in a chair sitting next to the bed where Kai lay.

"What the hell are you doing here," the girl spat guessing the man was just there to hurt her brother.

"Can't a man come to check upon his grandson's health," the man answered.

"A normal one yes, you would never," she retorted lashing out her feeling for Ben on the old man.

"Well I am and you two should be training."

Both Kayla and Tala were ready to argue against the man's statement but at that moment Kai's eyes fluttered open the boy sporting a confused and frightened look.

His eyes flicking around the room and he asked, "Where am I, who are you people?"  
"You don't know them boy?" Voltaire questioned his grandson.

With a shake of his head he replied, "No and I don't know you either."

A grin crossing the evil man's face whathappened might just play out to his advantagehe said, "I am your grandfather it seems that you have lost your memory. These two children are none of your concern you don't know them."

"Kai you're not really going to believe his lies?" Kayla asked fresh tears covering her face.

He stared questioning at his grandfather confused and the man answered, "Don't listen to them they're just trying to mess with your mind and turn you against me. Now come along grandson this place will only put you in more danger we will go to my home in Japan."

Kayla couldn't believe what was happening her brother was actually listening to that bastard and she watched in horror as he followed their grandfather out the door.

"Why Tala first Ben and now Kai," she wondered continuing to cry.

"I don't know think your ready to see the others?"

"I guess so there's no use in staying here."

* * *

The two of them walked down through the halls Tala hated to see the younger girl cry but after what had happened that day he couldn't blame her. He did not share the feelings that the Balkov boys' had for the girl but she was his friend and seeing his friends hurt made the boy hurt as well. Tala's mind was brought back to the site he had come across late that afternoon Bryan's arms holding Ben's dead body and Kai passed out lying on the ground. 

_This has been a wonderful day, Ben's gone and now Kai's forgotten us, _Tala thought as he and Kayla made the journey back.

Though the red headed boy missed his friends he couldn't cry that ability had been stripped away from him years ago and even though he had kept his feelings he wasn't going to allow tears to start falling from his eyes now.

"Where the hell is Kai?" Bree demanded coming across the two.

"Got no clue he was just taken off by his grandfather," Tala said the boy realizing that he was now very tired.

"Whatever, the second I find him he's dead," the girl replied.

As she stomped off to turn in for the night a final thought crossed her mind, _I loved Kai and he took my twin brother away from me never will I forgive him for what he's done._

_

* * *

_Man this thing took me forever to write but there you guys go as always lemme know what you think. I'll be up with the next chapter whenever my lazy ass decides to write it could be a while though and please review. 


	17. Losing Heart

I think this chapter turned out pretty good even with a bit of writer's block, curse it. I hope you all think it's good too enjoy the chapter.

* * *

17. Losing Heart

Two weeks had gone by since Ben's death and the group was still dealing with the pain of his loss. Though Bryan was in pretty rough shape it seemed to him that the girls were the worst for wear. Little Kayla looked all alone these days, the boy now realized that she had really liked Ben and with her own brother gone as well her friends could tell that things were getting too much for her. Bryan's sister on the other hand was shutting everyone but her friends out even more enraged with their former friend then Bryan himself and barely talking to any of them of the pain they all felt. That day seemed like it would never end as Bree was taking out her anger on anything that came in contact with or tried to knock some sense into her to lighten up a little.

Annoyed by her constant sulking Bryan snapped, "Sis we're all pissed but could you turn down the yelling just a smidge?"

"Why should I? Kai's an asshole that's going to be dead for what he did. He was probably just leading us on the entire time just waiting for the perfect moment to murder him," Bree replied and walked off still feeling the pain from the past two weeks as though it was just yesterday her twin had been taken from her.

The boy knew what his sister was going through but to him that was no excuse for her to be telling everybody off and make the rest of them feel worse than they already did.

"Come on dude time to go meet up with the old shitty fart face," Tala said putting a hand on Bryan's shoulder.

"Yeah alright, it might be fun taking out my anger in the ring anyway," Bryan replied and joined his friends for training.

On the way he thought, _Thank God the day's almost over maybe tomorrow Bree will start acting sane and stop bringing up the pain of finding my little brother lying there dead._

* * *

To Bree it was as if part of her soul had been ripped out of her, like there was a piece of her missing and with Kai being the one who had caused her so much pain it felt to the girl as if her heart had been crushed as well. The day had been going along very slowly and it made the girl feel very crappy. At first it was just another day in that alternate universe where she was split away from Ben but as it progressed it became worse as that big good for nothing idiot Spencer started picking on her again.

"Aw look at this the little baby runt's been crying," the older and bigger boy teased.

That hurt Bree seeing how ever since her brother had been stolen from her the girl had been in tears each and every night crying her self to sleep.

With a glare she menacingly replied, "I'm not in the mood for this you moron so I'm gonna give you one warning. Shut up and leave me the hell alone if you know what's good for you."

"Yeah right like I'm scared of a little cry baby."

That was it and without giving her enemy a second to react Bree unleashed all her pent up rage on the unsuspecting boy tackling him to the ground. That time though neither Tala nor Bryan decided to save Spencer from her wrath and before she had decided to finish with the scum he was sporting a bloody nose, black eye and bruises along with a few cuts all across his body.

"Don't ever pick on me again or next time you'll be as dead as a certain blue haired boy that I don't feel like mentioning," she threatened and the scared, scarred Spencer bolted away from her.

That little brawl had hurt Bree it reminded her of the last time he had called her a baby the time she had been defending her deceased brother from the infuriating bully. Memories of Ben hurt the girl and the remainder of the day though not trying to she had been irritating her other brother with the mood she was in.

She knew that he was bothered by what had happened as well but figured what she felt was far worse as she thought, _There's no way that Bryan could understand what I'm going through right now. Ben wasn't his twin and the one he loved hadn't taken that twin away from him. My brother may be grieving but the pain I'm feeling is far worse than he'll ever know. That damn Hiwatari bastard is going to pay for this._

* * *

Training came meaning it was almost the end of the day and Tala took in a sigh of relief.

_Everyone's been so tense today even Kayla who's usually in a bit of a better mood. I hope Mr. Shit Face doesn't give us too much work tonight I think we'd all prefer it if we could just go straight to bed. I'll be glad once the day's over maybe tomorrow will be brighter, _the red head thought as he joined his team mates where they had their nightly training.

"Hello Demolitions I hope that you are all ready for the tournament that now as you know is only a week away," Boris not Voltaire greeted the team.

A little confused Bryan inquired, "So what happened to good old Mr. Shit Face?"  
"No son of mine will talk of his superiors that way. Lord Voltaire has gone with his grandson to his residence in Japan and I'm taking over in the training of this team," the man informed them.

"But what about Kai we're just not a team without him?" Tala asked he knew that the boy had forgotten about them but blading without his friend just didn't seem right.

"Who cares about him he's just a fucking bastard that never really cared about us in the first place," Bree commented from across the room.

"That is right you will do as your team mate and learn to forget about him. The young Hiwatari will not be coming back here now as to business Tala you will be the new captain and I'd like you all to meet the new member of the Demolitions, Spencer."

This time Tala shared the displeasure the other two felt at the thought of having to work together alongside one who had caused the team so much trouble.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Bryan questioned letting out his own rage rather than giving Bree a chance to begin getting down to business with the troublesome boy.

"I'm your new team mate," Spencer said with a mocking grin.

"It seems as if you four all know each other now get to work and start your training before I have to make you," Boris ordered and silently as well as begrudgingly they practiced with the boy who was their enemy.

* * *

Kayla Hiwatari was in a grumpy mood that day unable to show much of her usual cheeriness. She greatly missed Ben without the fun loving boy around she felt very lonely especially with all of her friends on the abbey's beyblading team leaving her to do drills and laps alone. She was not suited to abbey life and most days the laughable boy would crack jokes getting Kayla through the hard times with a comforting smile on his face.

_Why did Ben have to die? Around him I felt different I felt a way that I've never felt for any other boy before, _the young girl thought as she waited for her friends to return from their nightly practicing.

Eventually they finished and she greeted them, "Hey guys, how was practice?"  
"Crappy," Bree replied.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Well it was our stupid father decided to put Spencer on the team seeing how your damn brother left with your grandfather," the other girl angrily said.

"I don't know why Kai would do something like that it's almost as bad as what the idiot did to our brother," Bryan commented.

Tala knew the answer and the other boy also knew what the girl would be thinking. Her friends' words struck through her like ice she didn't want to think back on that time in the medical room when her brother had forgotten about and left her.

"Kai left because he lost his memory. When he woke up the guy didn't even know me or his own sister," Tala said voicing the very thing Kayla was thinking saving the girl from saying it herself and admitting to the fact.

"Is it true Kayla?" Bryan asked her sympathetically.

The only answer she gave was turning around and walking away the events only two weeks past still pierced through her heart.

* * *

Bryan did not like to see the one he loved so upset and pitying the girl he followed her. His sister was again going on about what an idiot Kai was for betraying them and while Tala's attention was occupied he had slipped away. He knew his friend would guess where he was going or what he was up to once the red head had enough time to think but by then Bryan would be with the girl attempting to comfort her.

Finding her and seeing her blue eyes again a river of despair with emotion in his voice he said, "Hey Kai leaving isn't the only thing bother you is it?"

"No you're right I just miss them both so much," the beautiful girl said looking up into Bryan's soft loving eyes.

Putting an arm around her slender form the boy said, "You loved him didn't you?"

She answered with a nod and began to cry into his chest as Bryan stroked her silky hair in a soothing gesture.

"It's alright Kayl I miss him too he was my little brother and I should've treated him like one," Bryan said the feeling of guilt he had been suppressing for so long finally beginning to surface.

"What are you talking about of course you treated him like a brother?"

"No I didn't the day before his death we got into another one of our fights and the last thing I said to him was I hate you," Bryan admitted leaving out the part that the fight had been over her because he had been angered with Ben for the girl choosing his little brother over him.

"Don't beat yourself up I'm sure he knows that you're really sorry about it," she said stopping the flow of tears as she in turn tried to comfort him.

"I guess you're right thanks Kayl," he said and unable to stop himself they're lips touched and Bryan kissed her.

After a while the younger girl pulled away and she looked into his caring crystal eyes with a shocked and confused feeling.

_What do I say to him I'm not ready for this? I still love Ben but is it possible I could care for Bryan in that way as well. What do I do? _Kayla asked herself but before she could voice a word her thoughts were interrupted.

"BRYAN BALKOV WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! Bryan's father yelled as he came across the two spotting the moment when their lips touched.

"Hi I'm doing nothing that's any of your business Boris," the boy replied menacingly.

_Don't hurt her for this it was all my idea and she had nothing to do with it, _he thought holding his breath waiting for the man to say something.

"I let the time you spent with your brother and sister slide, I even left it alone when you began to hang around with Tala and Kai seeing how you were all team mates. But this you expressing feelings for some wench of a girl it's simply a disgrace. You are my eldest son and no son of mine especially you will be showing emotions for a little bitch like her even if she is Voltaire's granddaughter," Boris raged grabbing Bryan by the back of his shirt.

"Whatever you do to me just leave her alone," Bryan pleaded not wanting to see the girl he loved get hurt.

"You shouldn't care about her and when I'm finished you won't be. I think some time in isolation will set you straight putting you back on the path of becoming cold hearted and maybe afterwards you can help Tala come to his senses as well we don't need the captain of our team going soft," Boris remarked and with a laugh he dragged Bryan off to what would seem an eternity of darkness the boy hoped that he would not go insane from the punishment he was about to experience.

* * *

Sorry everyone but the next chapter might be a while in coming seeing how I have to go run and hide from a certain friend who's about to kill me for the cliffie I ended at. Please review while I'm away. 


	18. Me Against The World

Hey this chapter is kind of short but that's probably because it's just something I put together to sum things up. Anyway hope that you all enjoy it even if it is short.

* * *

18. Me Against The World

Four years had gone by since Kai had been brought to live in Japan and the boy had become cold hearted to the world around him. Living with his grandfather had changed the boy but Voltaire was the only person he knew so he had no choice but to live with him. With the blank spot in his head and the rest of his memories filled with darkness Kai no longer cared about what happened to him and shut out the help that others tried to give him, the boy who had lived in the abbey was gone.

_I wish I could remember what happened back when I was a kid. Maybe the reason I forgot is because my past was worse than the four years I've been living here with Voltaire but I highly doubt that. I thought I could trust my grandfather but he turned his back on me and started giving me beatings and made me work my ass off night and day to become a better beyblader. Sure I can bear the torture I've gotten used to it over the years but then I had to join this stupid team of amateurs and was made their captain. It feels more like I'm there to baby sit the morons rather than teach them how to beyblade it is so such a waste of my time. Ray's really the only half decent one out of the bunch but I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him for catching me singing that one day, _Kai thought as he sat in his room of the gigantic mansion he lived in with his grandfather.

_

* * *

Flashback _

_It was a night just like any other the Bladebreakers had arrived in America and were searching for their hotel._

"_I'm hungry are we there yet," the annoying voice of a navy blue haired teen whined as the team walked through the streets._

"_If we were you'd already be stuffing that gluttonous face of yours Tyson," Kai coldly replied clearly fed up with his team mate's constant whining._

"_Hey that was mean Ray make him stop," Tyson whined again._

_With a bit of a sigh another boy with long raven coloured hair and orange catlike eyes said, "Kai we're all as tired as you are after the flight down here but there's no need to be taking your anger out on Tyson even if he is starting to get a little crazy."_

"_Whatever," he replied and walked ahead of the rest of the pathetic team he had been forced to beyblade with._

_Eventually they had reached the hotel and Tyson as well as another one of the boys a blonde named Max were bouncing off the walls from the pizza they had eaten for dinner. The team's tech Kenny a red head with glasses was typing away on his laptop Dizzi trying to come up with a cunning strategy that would help the Bladebreakers in the upcoming tournament. Ray was curled up in a chair reading a book amazing Kai that anyone could even put up with those idiots and he inwardly thanked whoever was behind their stay in America for getting them two rooms. Going out the door he retired early to the room that he and Ray were sharing wanting nothing more than some time alone to himself._

_

* * *

Early the next morning Kai awoke at his usual time just before dawn and began to get ready for the day. Switching on a radio he'd brought with him that sat on a desk between the two beds Kai pulled from his dresser the clothes that he would wear that day. The boy loved the peace and quiet he had in the early hours when it was just him and his thoughts seeing how no one else would be crazy enough to get up that early. A song that Kai knew quite well started to play and thinking he was alone the blue haired boy began to sing. _

"_We're not gonna be just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're takin' our dreams and they tear them apart  
Till everyone's the same _

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
Me against the world.

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
so come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
but nothing you say's gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they've always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they've always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world"

(A/N: This song is Me Against the World by Simple Plan and it's one of my favs.)

_The song ended as Kai was finished getting dressed and turning off the radio he grabbed his Dranzer and went off to do his morning beyblade exercises. Though he didn't know it as Kai left a pair of orange eyes stared into the darkness. Later that day when the boys were all back at the hotel after sightseeing and training Ray went over to Kai._

"_Hey could I ask you something," his team mate said._

"_Sure go ahead."  
"Ok let's go talk in the other room where it's nice and quiet," the dark haired boy suggested and led the captain into their room._

_With a stare Kai inquired, "So what's this all about now?"_

"_I was wondering what you were up to this morning never knew you were able to sing course there's lots of stuff we still don't know about you," Ray asked gaining a not to friendly look from Kai._

"_And I plan on keeping it that way you were awake this morning?"_

"_Yeah had a bad night and I woke up early kind of a depressing song if you ask me?"_

"_Well I like it shows that life's just not all fun and games. You done interrogating me now?"_

"_Yeah I still think you should open up to us a little more though."_

"_What goes on in my head stays there," Kai replied and walked off out the room._

* * *

End Flashback 

Kai had finished gathering his things seeing how the team had managed to pull a win from the American tournament and were now off to Russia for the World Championships.

Holding Dranzer in his hand Kai looked down at the phoenix within his beybladeand thought, _I know I should be excited about going to Russia but something about this whole thing just doesn't seem right. A part of me feels afraid to go to this place but why? Is it possible that Russia could give me the answers to my past I've been searching for all this time? No matter whatever happens there happens and I'll meet it head on._

Slinging his pack over his shoulder the boy said his goodbyes to his grandfather and went out the door to catch the boat the Bladebreakers team would be taking for their final competition.

* * *

Well there you go another chapter finished. I know it was a little lame but the whole Kai singing thing was fun and this chapter introduces the Bladebreakers so it's not complete boring. Review and I'll try to update whenever I can thanks. 


	19. Welcome To My Life

Well I finally got around to writing the next chapter of this and hope you guys like it.

* * *

19. Welcome To My Life

Back at the abbey time passed by very sluggishly as the years progressed and the group of friends had changed a lot since that other time when Ben had been with them. The team hadwon the tournament but just barely seeing how they had no choice but to allow Spencer to beyblade since Bryan had been separated from them but luckily Tala and Bree knew what they were doing and pulled out a win. This greatly boosted their popularity but after that things had changed drastically. Boris had decided to turn up the pressure another notch making drills more intense he wanted to get a head start on the Beyblade World Championships which after four years now lay a month away. Bree much like Kai had become extremely cold to the rest of the world and she trusted no one after Kai's little stunt except for Kayla, Tala and her older brother. Though after Bryan had been released from his time in isolation Bree wasn't sure whose side he was on anymore as he now acted like just another heartless bastard and had begun to join Spencer with hisfavourite passtimeof picking on others. Of course with Tala and Bryan being best friends the red head followed suit annoyed with life as well leaving the girls to wonder what had happened of the friendship they had all shared in their childhood. Even Kayla who was usually the most cheerful of the group with the lack of Bryan to take her mind away from the loss of Ben as well as her brother began to become a little hardened to the things around her the cruelty of the abbey taking its toll on the four of them.

"Bryan what the fuck is your problem," Bree yelled at her brother one day having enough of his new attitude.

"Nothing's wrong sis I'm perfectly fine," her brother replied smugly.

"Oh sure you are bro especially when you've been shutting everyone including Kayla out," she retorted with a smirk.

"Like your one to talk about shutting people out Bree you're the worst out of all of us."

"So what I have my reasons," the girl replied.

The remainder of the team came up behind Bryan and Spencer asked, "Hey Bryan the little baby giving you a problem?"

"No I can handle my baby sister on my own thanks."

"I don't know how the hell you can put up with this loser Bryan you've become almost as cold as Dad," Bree retorted starting to lose her temper.

"You know how insulting that is why don't you put your beyblade where your mouth is?" Bryan challenged holding up his beyblade.

"You are so going down bro I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into," Bree retorted readying her own beyblade.

"Bry just chill you two are siblings and shouldn't be fighting, the whole cold shoulder thing towards anything that moves really isn't looking good for you," Tala said defending Bree trying to get them to come to their senses.

The red head's protest was in vain as the two purple haired children launched their beyblades. The battle was pretty intense seeing how both bladers were pissed with each other but Bree's mind wasn't concentrating hard enoughon the task at hand. She was thinking about her brother and how much she still wanted to kill Kai for his loss. With her mind elsewhere Bryan took his chance and unleashed his Falborg bit-beast. Noticing the falcon Bree tried to defend herself but it was too late and the creature came crashing down on her knocking out her beyblade.

Picking the motionless object up off the ground she began to walk off when Bryan stopped her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To pay my respects to a certain brother of ours, maybe you've forgotten him the way it seems you've forgotten the rest of us," the girl curtly replied and pushing her way past her older brother Bree left the abbey.

* * *

Kai sat in yet another hotel wondering how he'd gotten himself landed in the mess the Bladebreakers were now in. The team of boys had made it on the boat alright but when they were halfway to Russia docked in England that was when things had started to get bad. Stupid Tyson wanted to fill his stomach yet again at one of the British restaurants while they waited for the ship to set sail and trusting an old man on how much time they would have the immature boys ran off without a second thought. As Kai had guessed when they returned the ship was already gone leaving the boys stranded there to figure out another way on how they would get to the Championships. The previous night the team had decided to travel by train hoping to see the sights of Europe as well as meet some skilled European beybladers and surprisingly Kai himself had agreed thinking that maybe the unskilled babies he was doomed to watch over might learn a thing or two being crushed by bladers that were out of their league. That morning the team was hurrying to catch the subway that would take them to France but they would miss it if someone didn't hurry up and awaken Tyson.

"I can't take this anymore we're going to be late for the train and then we'll miss the World Championships all together I just know it," Kenny screamed overreacting to the situation.

"Everything will be alright Chief don't worry Tyson will get up soon I hope," Max said trying to reassure the sceptical boy.

"This is taking too long I'll go get him," Kai volunteered and walked off to where the boy slept snoring loudly.

"Tyson get your lazy ass out of bed before I do it for you," he yelled but there was no answer only more snoring.

_Hmm his mouth is big enough to launch a beyblade into it would take perfect timing though, _he thought nastily and as the other boy's big mouth hung open Dranzer soared from its master's hand hitting its target.

Spluttering Dranzer from his mouth Tyson awoke and whined, "God Kai you're so cruel can't a guy get any sleep around here?"

"No now if you don't hurry up we're going to be late and we'll just have to leave without you,sorry about having to do that to you Dranz but I needed a fast way of waking up the idiot," Kai replied and as he rejoined the rest of the team he wiped the blue hue of the beyblade from whatever gunk had been in Tyson's mouth.

After a while Tyson stomped in still soar with Kai for the wake up call he had been given that morning.

"I hate life it's so cruel," the boy whined once he had reached the team.

Sarcastically the blue haired boy retorted, "You've got life pretty made Tyson so don't start complaining to me on how cruel life is especially when you have no idea what you're talking about."

Pondering the comment Ray asked, "So Kai are you gonna back those words up or is Tyson going to get away with it again?"

"Alright I'll back it up but I'm only saying this once so Tyson stop stuffing your face and pay attention because I am not repeating myself," Kai replied and closing his eyeshe began to recite a song he knew which he felt described things well enough.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay!

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like!

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

What it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life."

When he had finished everyone just stood there unsure what to make of what their captain had said. Using their shock to his advantage Kai walked off for the subway leaving his team mates to catch up to him whenever they were donegawking atthe words he had spoken.

* * *

Though he did not know miles away in Moscow Bree had heard the song Kai had been reciting to his team mates on her way back from paying her respects to Ben's grave.

The sound of the song made her feel more alone than ever and as the music died off she thought, _Why the hell can't I get that stupid bastard out of my head? Sure I may have loved him but after what he did why should I care about him? I shouldn't be thinking about the good times we had, I should be concentrating on how dead he's gonna be when I get my hands on him and throttle his filthy little neck. I will make sure that Kai pays for what he did to Ben and I never ever want to see that fucking moron ever again._

As she returned to the abbey Bree's thoughts still revolved around the two boys that had gone from her life years past and as her mind raced she wondered upon what new challenges the World Championships would bring.

* * *

Well there you guys go another chapter done hurray. BTW the song is another Simple Plan one and it's called Welcome To My Life. Yay we got to see Bree again in this chapter I always like writing stuff for her it's especially fun when she's pissed lol. Now I know these last few chapters have been kinda slow going but don't worry the next one's going to be nice long and packed full of action. Please review I always love it when you guys send your feedback. 


	20. Return to Russia

Holy this by far has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you all like it and that it makes up for the last couple of boring chapters I was writing.

* * *

20. Return to Russia

The Bladebreakers were finally out of Europe and as the train they were on pulled into the station Kai's team mates were jumping for joy.

Kai however ignored their antics as his mind was lost in thought, _Well here we are finally in Russia. What is it about this place that seems so familiar yet frightens me so? Maybe here is where I will finally find some answers of what happened in my past._

Stoked to get right into the action as always Tyson ran out into the city not thinking about what the weather would be like and the boy began to shiver.

Kenny through a jacket at Tyson the article of clothing landing on the boy's thick head and irritated said, "I thought I told you to wait but oh no not Tyson."

Coming up behind them with a shake of his head Kai thought, _Stupid Tyson, what is it about this damn place that has me so wrilled up?_

"Well guys let's hurry up and find the hotel before the temperature begins to drop again and it gets even colder out here," Kenny suggested as he brought out a map of the area.

Still freezing Tyson moaned, "Are we there yet?"

"According to my calculations we're almost there but it's a little hard to read the map I guess my Russian's kind of rusty," Kenny said gaining moans not just from Tyson but Max and Ray as well.

Grabbing the map he studied it, "Let me see here…"

"I'm having the time of my life, does anyone actually know where we're going," Tyson asked complaining some more.

"Just shut up and follow me okay," Kai replied and started to walk off with the others close behind him.

"It sounds like they're married or something," Ray commented.

"Yeah no kidding," Max added muffling a giggle.

Kai shot the two a death glare as he looked back for a second signalling them to shut up or else and throughout the rest of the walk not another peep was heard from the two boys.

* * *

Bree's POV

Leaning against a tree I watched Kayla compete against the other kids her age it felt good to see the girl having some fun and the fresh air was an added bonus. It was strange that the younger beybladers had been given a chance in the outdoors even if it was still on the abbey grounds Boris never let anyone from the confinements of that damn place. The only conclusion I was able to come up with was that either he was trying to dash their young spirits by allowing a tiny bit of freedom or he was just showing off the skills of the abbey either way it was still weird behaviour for my bastard father and gave me the creeps thinking about it. I was enjoying myself and cheering on my friend when a familiar flash of blue caught my eye.

_It can't be, _I thought staring wide eyed at a group of boys.

They looked like any ordinary bunch of boys, a cocky looking kid with navy blue hair, a blonde, a catlike kid with long raven hair and orangey eyes, a pipsqueak with bright orange hair and big round glasses, but the fifth boy blue hair, blue markings on his cheeks, red orbs that seemed to pierce through everything in their path and a white scarf hanging down from his neck. It looked just like Kai a little older since the last time she had seen him but it was him. Kayla seemed to have caught the direction of my gaze and her mouth nearly dropped when her own blue eyes fell upon the boy who had left them four years ago.

A pang tore at my heart and I thought, _He actually had the nerve to come back here. Well he's gonna pay for taking Ben from me, I swore I'd kill him for it and I will. I'm gonna give that damn boy a piece of my mind and when I'm finished with him he won't know what hit him._

I stood up from my tree and was about to walk over to the group and start yelling my head off when fucking Boris got to them first beating me to them.

"Ah you must be the famous Bladebreakers? Welcome to the World Championship my name is Boris Balkov and I am the chairman of the tournament," Boris welcomed the purple haired man shaking hands with the boys.

_Am I hallucinating or is that a shocked look on Kai's face? It must be my emotion Hiwatari's never show emotion unless it's in their eyes and that's it. Does he really not know us did he really forget everything that happened here even his little sister? No he's just bluffing that boy is a damn fucking bastard that's going to be very dead in a matter of minutes, _I thought it felt like my mind was swirling around in a hundred different directions.

"We have heard so much about you and are pleased to have the chance to finally make your acquaintance, perhaps you boys would like to participate in a beyblade match demonstrating the skills of the children who live here? It would be a real treat to them to beyblade against such stars as yourselves," the stupid bastard suggested gaining a response from the navy blue haired boy in red and yellow speaking for his team and accepting Boris' proposal.

"Good follow me inside then and we'll get started. Kayla come along as well I think you'd be strong enough to teach these Bladebreakers a lesson they won't soon forget," Boris rambled on and the group followed.

It's too bad that I had to meet up with my stupid team or else I would've followed too. I would've had the perfect opportunity to express to the little bastard just how much pain I felt.

As I walked in the other direction I thought, _Just you wait Kai Hiwatari when you least expect it I'll be there to show you what exactly I'm feeling right now and then you'll know what you did to me when your damn cruelty took Ben away._

* * *

End of Bree's POV

_That girl seems so right to me do I know her? _Kai thought as they followed the man who seemed as familiar as the rest of the place around them.

Feeling worry towards his team mate Ray inquired, "You ok dude?"

"Just fine," he replied coolly returning to his thoughts, _I've heard of this place it's the Demolitions training facility. _Suddenly a bolt of memory rushed through his mind and he said the words he now saw in his mind's eye, "Balkov Abbey."

Not sure what to make of his words the rest of the team exclaimed, "What are you talking about?"

"This place is called Balkov Abbey read it off the sign," he quickly lied but in truth he had no clue why the name of the place had just popped up in his head the way it had.

Making their way to the place where the battle would occur Boris remarked, "In my country we take beyblading a little more seriously then you normally would and here at the abbey I search for prosperous young beybladers whom are handpicked at a very early age."

"I'm Tyson so are you ready to beyblade?" He asked in his annoying cocky mood.

"Whatever you don't look all that tough to me it should be easy to put a swift end to this battle," the girl with the same colour hair as Kai replied.

"Man first this girl looks like you Mr. Sourpuss and now she's acting like you too. Is she your clone or something?" Tyson remarked meaning every word he spoke.

"Beat's me," he answered tartly.

Readying her beyblade Kayla coldly asked, "So you going to battle or would you prefer to chicken out now?"

"Gee kid it's just a game," Tyson said revealing his white beyblade that was home to his dragon bit-beast Dragoon.

"It doesn't seem like just a game to her if you ask me," Kai pointed out.

"Good point she seems kind of weird anyway," Tyson said and then blurted out, "This is going to be so sweet this girl looks like just another powder puff who doesn't know anything about blading it's gonna be so easy to beat her."

"You think so well never underestimate your competition," Kai advised and then caught an evil glare from Boris nearly startling a scream from the frightened boy.

"Hey what's the matter," Ray asked in concern for the captain.

"N-Nothing," he stuttered as he thought, _What's wrong with me I feel like there's something evil lurking around every corner of this place just waiting to get me._

Giving the signal for the battle to start Boris announced, "You may begin the match when ready."

Tyson's Dragoon was being totalled by the sheer speed of Kayla's Gwaihir and it seemed like the cocky teen was on the ropes as the eagle moved in for the kill.

_Man this girl seems to be almost as good a blader as I am, wait that's it, _Kai thought and then called out, "Tyson remember the battle between Max and me in the Regional Championship."

"Right that's the match when I was able to pull off a reverse spin," Max added remembering the battle all too well.

Baffled by how their plan would work Kenny protested, "In that battle Max's beyblade was on the bottom and Kai's Dranzer was on top so how in the world is this plan going to work?"

"Come on Dragoon let's do this," Tyson called to his bit-beast enthusiastically.

The dragon took to the sky and landing on top of the golden Beyblade caught it off balance, knocking it down to the dish making Tyson the winner of the match.

"That was an intense battle Tyson I am impressed with your skills. As for you wench, I do not tolerate failure men please see to it that she learns her lesson and remove this waste of time from my sight," the man ordered as one of his men did his bidding.

Being grabbed by the man who had taken up the job the blue haired girl was dragged away and as she was removed from the room a single word escaped her lips and she screamed, "KAI!"

Curiousity striking Ray the dark haired boy asked, "We haven't spoken your name since we left the station do you know her?"

"I don't know just leave me alone," he replied and walked off his mind in confusion as the others called after him. _That girl she cried out to me is it possible that I could know her? You just wait Boris I'll be back to figure out what the hell this place has to do with my past, _he thought his mind lingering on the mysterious girl as he went off with the rest of his team in search of their hotel.

* * *

"SIS," Kai cried out as he tossed and turned in his sleep in the early hours of the morning.

His eyes flashed open and breathing heavily he thought, _It was just a dream._

"Hey Kai since when do you have a sister?" Ray curiously asked being awakened from a troubled sleep as well.

"Since now I guess, that girl Tyson fought yesterday and don't ask I'm not able to give any more than that."

"Sure Kai just don't get any ideas to do something crazy ok," Ray commented.

_If she is my sister I have to get her out of there, _Kai thought giving Ray a, "whatever," not really listening to what his team mate had said.

Grabbing up his beyblade the captain left the room off to go train leaving the raven haired boy staring after him baffled by his leader's freakish behaviour.

His mind was racing too quickly for Kai to be able to concentrate long enough to do any training so instead he went and sat at the bank of a river.

Staring at his reflection in the water he thought, _What's the matter with me, why can't I get that stupid dream out of my head? It's like my memory's a puzzle and I don't have all the pieces. There's something familiar about that abbey, something not right, it scares me and then there's that man._

Rocks were thrown into the water by some bratty kids startling the confused teen from his thoughts and Kai walked off in the direction of the abbey determined to face his fears and get himself some answers.

* * *

Surprisingly Kai managed to sneak his way into the abbey disguising himself as one of the guards.

_That was close, so far, so good though, _he thought tossing away the repulsive uniform. _Not exactly a friendly place but why does it feel so familiar? But that girl if she really is my sister there must be some answers in this place._

A door before Kai opened revealing a pit of looming blackness and in fear he thought, _I'm afraid to go in but why am I afraid? I've got to know._

Taking a deep breath the curious boy jumped down into the darkness of the tunnel. At the bottom of the chasm was a room used for experimenting and as his eyes darted around the place he wondered what in the world all those machines and scientists were doing there the last time he checked an abbey wasn't supposed to contain that type of thing.

_How long has this place been hidden under the abbey? It's funny these tunnels are like a maze yet I know exactly where I'm going, _Kai thought and hearing the sound of beyblading and wandering over to the source of the sound he stood at a door mouth agape as he stumbled upon the old training room. As he watched Kai noticed some of the beybladers fall to their knees as the onslaught of work and training became too much for the children. When this happened the icy snakelike tendril of a whip lashed out making contact with those who appeared weak to the ones who trained them. Boiling up with rage Kai felt the pain as if it was his own back on the receiving end of the deadly whip.

Kai left the terrible room as memories again began to flash before his eyes, _I know why this place haunts my dream, I know why that man scares me._

Stepping back from the door Kai bumped into Boris and looking up into the man's evil red eyes a look of pure fright engulfed the boy's face.

"Did I frighten you young Kai? It looks like you've seen a ghost," the man inquired.

With a scream he answered, "B-Boris I-I know now I grew up in this damn place."

As realization came over him Kai's legs wobbled and he collapsed to the floor before the menacing man.

With a laugh of pure evil Boris stated, "Welcome back, I'm so glad that you remembered me you always were a bright child and now young Kai you have some important decisions to make about your future."

"Like what," Kai demanded defiantly.

"Like returning to the team that made you what you have become today now boy face your destiny," as he rambled Boris extended his hand towards the boy.

"NO," Kai shouted slapping Boris' hand away, "Get this through your damn head Boris, you may think you know me but I barely remember you or this stinking abbey. No bastard is going to tell me what to do, I may have grown up here but I couldn't care less about this damn place or about you. Coming here out of curiosity was a waste of time," with that said Kai dashed off into the depths of the mazelike tunnels.

* * *

"That's right keep running Kai, you may have gotten away from us once but that won't happen again," Boris said to himself with a laugh as he watched the determined boy through a screen hooked up to the many surveillance cameras around the place that were the eyes of the abbey.

As the boy stopped at a crossroads in the tunnels pondering which way to go Boris switched on a microphone sending his voice through a microphone to the boy's ears.

"Don't be hasty now Kai we're not just a team anymore but a company. The Biovolt corporation is more powerful than you could imagine, Biovolt is an acronym that stands for Beybladers Intent On Victory Over Lawless Tyranny. We will defeat those who oppose and make the world a better place the way that we want it to be."

"What the hell makes you think I care about that?" The boy on the other side of the screen questioned.

"You don't have to care Kai, do it for yourself. Don't you want power?"

"Not really," he replied curtly.

"Your apathy is somewhat less than convincing but I'll play along what is it that you want then?"

"Nothing."

"Everyone wants something, join us and we'll give you whatever you want just name your price," Boris stated and the sound of hysterical laughter drifted through the microphone to the man that sat in that secluded room.

"You're so pathetic Boris if you think that you can buy me than you know me less than you think you do," the boy said smugly.

"I know that you're always striving for perfection," Boris argued.

"What serious beyblader isn't? Maybe I do spend a little more time searching for a Beyblade with a perfect balance than the average blader does but I'm not one of your agents you can just pick up off the streets," Kai said and launching his beyblade took out the camera as he had done all those years ago with Ben as they made their way through those very halls.

Switching to watch the boy through a different camera Boris thought, _You're not leaving here Kai, you're arriving and you will join Biovolt one way or another._

* * *

"Before you left us Kai you were scheduled to take the Ultimate Blader Test right after the tournament you had been preparing for. Multiple beyblades simultaneously launching that are said to be more accurate than most beybladers," Boris' eerie voice blabbed again coming to Kai through hidden speakers.

"Well I'm not like most beybladers I'm better and you know it," he challenged to the voice in the walls.

"To face this arsenal you need more training and you know it. I give you one chance to save yourself, join Biovolt and I won't make you face this wall of weaponry until you are fully prepared."

"Oh I'm prepared, very prepared," Kai said and with a grin launched his beyblade to meet the onslaught that shot out against him.

Though it was still taking time for his old memory to return to him the feeling of smashing up the abbey traps with his friends by his side came back into his fingers and he and Dranzer managed to wipe out all the beyblades.

_What a surprise I passed his stupid test. I sliced through those beyblades with hardly a wasted movement, hardly as in almost perfect. I hate to admit to admit it but Boris was right about that, about me. I crave perfection and that attack was the closest I'd ever come to perfection which says a lot considering how good I am in general. I just can't shake this feeling that the deeper I go into this abbey I stronger I get. There just has to be a reason for it, I'm so close to figuring it out I can taste it and I won't let Boris stop me, _Kai thought his mind was filled with images of the past as he tore through the tunnels into the abbey's dark depths.

"Deny the truth all you want you've been dissatisfied by your performance ever since you left because your training was incomplete. You're searching for something aren't you? I could tell you what that something is but that would give away the secret," Boris informed with a laugh.

"I don't need your help for anything," the boy spat.

"At least allow me to shine some light on the situation," as the man said this the dark corridor Kai was now standing before lit up as torches sprang into life.

_This is it whatever I'm searching for the answers to my past lie at the end of this passageway, I know it, _Kai thought making his way down the passage.

* * *

As a door creaked open Boris gloated, "Your search is over Kai behold the pride and joy of the Biovolt Corporation."

Staring at an object in the centre of the room Kai spoke, "I know this Beyblade, ah Black Dranzer, my friends, Bree and Ben. I remember that horrible day I led him down through these very tunnels hoping to reach this powerful Beyblade but then I killed him in the process of launching it too weak to control its mighty power."  
Entering the room behind the boy Boris remarked, "Your memory is better than I thought, you remember it then?"

"Yes, I must have suppressed the memory and why wouldn't I after what happened, after what I did?"

"Even we didn't know the full extent of its power yet back then. Black Dranzer is unlike any Beyblade or bit-beast known to mankind its power comes directly from the beyblader himself. Weak bladers produce weak effects but strong bladers like yourself produce something entirely different as you discovered that fateful day when you tried to use Black Dranzer. You could have destroyed the entire abbey with your little stunt and you were so traumatized by what happened you blocked all memory of it from your mind, isn't that right?"

"I guess," he replied not sure what else to say resulting from the mental shock he was experiencing with all the new memories.

"Don't contradict me boy you know it's true, the past you've repressed for so long has finally been unlocked the question is what do you do with that information?"

"What I'm gonna do is find my friends and sister and get them out of here," he replied his emotions starting to get the better of him.

"I don't think they much care about you anymore after you took Ben's life. They've changed just as much as you have. Kai no longer are you the curious little boy but a fearless warrior," the evil man said attempting to twist the boy's mind.

"And now all you are is a damn recruiter for some other fucking team," he said beginning to become annoyed with the man's babbling.

"Feisty as always aren't you? Maybe you're right about me Kai and maybe you're impossible to recruit but you still might join us willingly in fact I'm sure you will join Biovolt."

"No, never will I join you or your damn company that my fucking grandfather is the head of."

"My offer's too good to pass up you'll see, it's what you've always wanted. Black Dranzer, the most powerful beyblade on earth I give it to you Kai, it's yours."

"But only if I become a slave to Biovolt, you never give up do you Boris? I've hated you and this damn place ever since I came here and the thought of joining you sickens me. I can always ignore the sound of your fucking voice but I can't ignore it," Kai argued but thought, _Black Dranzer you're what lured me here now and when I was a kid so I can achieve the perfection I've always desired._

"Alright I'm all yours and Black Dranzer's all mine now give it to me," Kai demanded with a smirk and Boris set the dark Beyblade into the boy's hands.

Relishing in the raw power he now held he tilted back his head and let out a long and evil laugh from the depths of his soul.

* * *

There you guys go took me a couple of days to write that one and I'm a little breain dead now so the next chapter will be a while in coming but I'll do my best to work on it. Drop me a review and tell me if you liked I know I sure enjoyed writing it. 


	21. Pay Back

Hey guys here's the next chapter I know it's short but as they say short but sweet. Enjoy the chapter.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

21. Pay Back

Bryan trudged down the abbey halls as he did the morning rounds.

_I don't know why I have to do this crap when the World Championships start tomorrow," _the boy asked himself grumpily as he tossed food into young Beybladers' cells.

He was about to pass by Kai's old cell when he heard the sound of a spinning beyblade and went to investigate. What he found was not what he expected and he saw Kai standing off to one side with a launcher in hand his eyes locked upon the rotations of his beyblade. Bryan followed his eyes to the spinning object and what he saw again startled him it was not his old friend's precious Dranzer at the centre of the room but Black Dranzer the wicked thing that had helped the boy in taking his brother away.

Filled with rage he angrily asked, "What the hell are you doing back here?"

"Beyblading," the other boy replied coldly.

"After what you did you shouldn't have the right to call yourself a beyblader. I'm leaving I don't have time to waste with scum like you," Bryan said his voice full of menace and hatred and walked off to find the rest of his team.

After a while he found them Tala was leaning against a wall while Bree and Kayla talked with each other, Spencer was nowhere in sight.

"He's back that murdering bastard is back," he exclaimed upon coming into earshot.

"We know," Kayla answered looking down at the floor obviously thinking of her brother.

"Yeah Bry the girls here were just mentioning about how Kayla battled with one of his team mates the other day," Tala added into the conversation.

"If he was with that bunch of jokers that call themselves a team he's abandoned them too saw him on my rounds this morning," the purple haired boy stated.

"What where the hell is he," Bree demanded planning to murder Kai the very next second she saw him.

"Back at his old cell and if you have any plans of running off and slaughtering him in his sleep or something like that they have to wait cause it's time for practice," Bryan said to his sister and walked off.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Damn Boris making us go to damn practice I'm wasting valuable killing time thanks to him, _Bree thought as she stomped off to practice.

When the girl arrived for training however there was an unexpected surprise waiting for her.

"Good of you all to show up now to help us win the Championship we have a new member of the team joining us. I believe you all know him so I won't waste time with introductions and you five can start getting to work," Boris announced to the team who were all in shock upon realizing that their new team mate was Kai.

"You bastard how dare you have the nerve of showing your face around here after what you did," the girl yelled clearly disturbed by the thought of having to work alongside him.

Though she did not know it her words seemed to cut through the boy's calm exterior and he protested, "Look what happened to Ben was an accident-"

"I'm not going to fall for your damn lies ever again and now I can finally get you back for what you did," she cut him off pouncing on the boy.

"Bree you will unhand your team mate this instant," her father ordered but the girl didn't listen instead she kept up with the attack.

She had gotten a few good bruises and cuts on the traitorous boy by the time Boris and the others had finally managed to pull her off but there was no way she was going to associate herself with the blue haired boy she had come to despise.

"Boris I quit there's no way I'm going to be on the same team as him," she stated and stormed off.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Kai's POV

After training with the team I decided that I would go find Bree but it seemed like Spencer had beaten me to her.

_I'll wait for Spencer to go and then I'll talk to her, _I thought and found a place where I would be able to see and hear what went on between the two.

"What do you want Spencer," Bree demanded coldly.

"To talk you're not really going to leave are you?"

"Yes and my mind is made up so don't try to change it," she replied.

"It's not on my account is it? You know I'm sorry for all the times I picked on you and your brother you're really a nice and pretty girl," I heard the older boy say the way he was sweet talking her like that made me sick.

"Spencer it has nothing to do with you and now you'll leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

"Oh come on baby don't act that way," the moron said and then he did something I would have never expected.

The two of them kissed, I couldn't bear to watch anymore I felt like my heart had been crushed.

_Boris was right they do hate me and if my friends hate my guts I don't even wanna think about what Kayla thinks of me. Why did she pick Spencer though out of all the damn good for nothing guys she had to pick him? I guess the only thing left for me now is blading and with Black Dranzer I can rise to the top alone without needing any stupid team mates to tie me down, _I thought as I took off running away from the girl who had once been my friend.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

End of Kai'so POV

"SPENCER GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME," Bree yelled pushing away the boy who had just kissed her.

"What's wrong with it you're so damn hot."

"You bastard I hate you almost as much as I hate Kai and I want nothing more to do with any of you as well as this damn abbey," she yelled and walked away leaving the idiot to stare after her still shaken from her sudden outburst.

Deciding that she would give her friend an explanation for her sudden disappearance Bree went off to find Kayla who was luckily taking her break between training and laps.

"Hey Kayl what's up?"

"Hey not much shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Yeah about that your stupid brother got put back on the team and seeing how much I just love him I'm leaving," she explained to the younger girl.

"What but you can't I don't want to be left alone here," Kayla protested.

"I'm sorry but I just can't bring myself to stand being around him not after what he did. I'll see ya around Kayla," she replied giving her friend one last hug.

"Bye Bree I'll miss you," Kayla said hugging the girl back.

For a few minutes the two of them just stood there hugging each other but after a while they separated and Bree left never to return to Balkov Abbey the place that had been her home.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Well there you all go and yes I know it's short but I'll try to update soon. Please send a review I love knowing what you guys think of my stories.


	22. Encounters

Well I'm back with the next chapter I don't know if it's any good but here you guys go.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

22. Encounters

_I can't believe the Bladebreakers forgive me after the way I betrayed them. There was no excuse for my actions yet they helped me and saved me from the lake anyway. Can I really trust them though, can I really let them in or will they end up getting hurt just like everybody else I've known? One thing's for sure it's time I got rid of this stupid beyblade once and for all. Black Dranzer has caused nothing but grief ever since I got my hands on it, _Kai thought as he trudged through the streets of Moscow.

The encounter with his team at the lake and nearly drowning had set Kai free of the evil beyblade's power over him. Now he realized how cruel he had been and the boy no longer wanted to be the heartless person he had become. Stealing the bit-beasts of other was wrong and Kai would no longer take part in his grandfather's schemes of world domination. In fact he was on his way to the abbey to confront the bastards and tell them personally of how he felt.

_What is that beautiful music? It sounds like the voice of an angel singing, _the blue haired boy thought and followed the enchanting voice listening intently to the words of the song.

"Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They wont stop 'til they've reached their dreams

Diet pills, surgery  
Photoshop pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's world war III

No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
Money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUV's  
While kids are starving in the streets  
No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong."

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

By the time the singing had stopped Kai had made his way to its source. He was stunned by what he saw and needed to take a second look to make sure he wasn't imagining it. He had made his way into a park a nice quiet place that looked unharmed by man. The trees stood tall and there was a thick coating of snow that blanketed the earth nothing tainting its slumber save the footprints left by the boy's feet. At the centre of the park was a tall tree that stood out from all the rest and leaning against that tree was a girl. It was clear to Kai that the girl was the one who had been singing but with a closer look at her he saw her purple hair and closed eyes and noticed that it was Bree obviously at peace with her calm exterior.

The girl's lovely eyes shot open and she demanded, "What are you doing here?"  
"Well I was on my way back to the abbey when I heard someone singing and I followed the sound out of curiosity," he answered.

"Whatever just go already," she said a little embarrassed that he had heard her singing.

"You're still mad at me then aren't you?"  
"No shit Kai, now run along back to the rest of those bastards in the abbey."  
"Fine I'll go but I'd like to have a chance to really talk to you would you meet me here once the tournament is over?"

"I will if it'll get you out of here, don't know why I should have to put up with talking to you though," the girl complained and Kai walked off with a last look back at Bree as he left.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Stupid Kai he just had to catch me singing. Great just great and why did he have to look at me like that? It looked like he was in pain for some reason but like I should care about him. Why the hell did I agree to meet up with him anyway? _Bree's mind raced.

She had felt an old feeling of warmth when the boy looked at her with those caring crimson orbs though she would not admit it. Bree Balkov was not going soft and for the pain he had caused her now four years ago she would never, not in a million years forgive him for what he had done.

_Well I might as well start heading back it was lucky that Mr. Dickenson said I could stay with him until the end of the tournament and thankfully he never questioned me about why I had left the abbey, _she thought sticking her hands into the pockets of the jacket Kai had given her in a lifetime now gone.

Years before she had convinced herself and the others that she had kept it to keep her warm against the harsh cold of Russia but now she wasn't so sure.

_You still love him after all the pain he's caused you, you just can't bring yourself to forget about him, _a voice deep inside of her said.

"No never again will I love him I hate the bastard that's all there is to it and I will not become soft or allow myself to show feelings toward someone ever again," she called out to the winds at an attempt to convince that little voice inside her head.

With her words it had quieted but as the girl left for Mr. D's place deep inside she felt a pang at her heart.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

"Boris I need a word with you," Kai demanded when he had returned to the darkness of the hell hole.

"Ah young Kai perfect timing your grandfather has just flown in from Japan and wishes your company," the purple haired man replied.

"Hello grandson, congratulations on making it to the finals though I had little doubt of you managing to get the team this far," the man he so hated remarked stepping out from the shadows.

"Good of you to come grandfather now I can give the both of you bastards a piece of my mind."

"Now, now grandson there's no need to get all curt with me unless you'd like a beating for your trouble," Voltaire replied glaring down at him.

"Like I'd give you the chance now get this into your damn skull I'm through with your crappy organization and I'm returning to my old team, goodbye," the boy said coldly turning around.

"I will not allow you to walk out on me boy I made you what you are and it's your duty to serve me," the old man said angered by his grandson's words.

"I've had enough of you to last me a lifetime and no longer will I bow down to you," Kai spat.

Upon leaving he removed Black Dranzer from his pocket and crushed the evil object in his fist allowing all the beasts who had been captured to be set free returning to their designated Beyblades.

As Kai strolled from the room with his plans in ruins Voltaire shouted, "NO, Boris don't let him escape!"

Leaving the abbey proved to be more difficult than he had expected but dodging the guards and running through the halls Kai eventually made it out to the fading light of the setting sun.

_With the end of the Championship this will all be over and Voltaire will be exposed for the insane bastard he truly is, _the blue haired boy thought and began the trek to the hotel where the Bladebreakers were waiting for him.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

The team was happy to have their old grumpy captain return to them. With Kai's help they felt that they could win the Championship but the next few days brought unexpected conflict to the boys as they battled it out in the Beydish for victory. The first day Kai volunteered to battle advising the rest of the team to take note of how the Demolitions played the game from his performance. Unfortunately the cold captain had lost the match but he encouraged Ray and Tyson to put a stop to the remaining members of the opposing team. The next day Ray battled Bryan and Kai was awestruck to see the brutality of his old friend's beyblading style. The catlike boy managed to just barely pull off a win but was severely wounded for his troubles. The final day of the World Championship saw Tyson up against Tala and not sure why Kai had warned the youthful boy to be careful. Kai's other old friend though cold and affected by Kai's disappearance from the abbey years ago he was not as heartless as Bryan and embraced his loss with honour congratulating the Bladebreakers for a job well done.

They were now the Beyblading World Champions and anxious to see Bree again he tried to quietly slink away from the fame.

Stopping his captain Tyson called, "Hey Kai aren't you going to take part in the celebration?"

"No I have some things to do," he replied backing away from his team mate.

"Come on Kai there's gonna be loads of sweets and cake," Max tried to convince the other boy clearly hyper and on another one of his sugar highs.

"I'll pass."

"Alright Kai just make sure that you'll return to us this time," Kenny added taking a glance up from his laptop.

"Sure whatever," he replied not really caring and went off to meet with Bree silently wishing that somehow she would find it in her heart to forgive him.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

There you guys go may not be too great but let me know what you think by dropping in a review. I know it's a bit of a cliffie to leave off at but I promise the next chapter will be up soon seeing how it's one I really like.


	23. Angel

Here's the next chapter for all you good patient people. This one's pretty cool I at least just love it but I'll let you guys decide that for yourselves.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

23. Angel

The girl was true to her word and Kai found her sitting against the tree she had been at the day before.

"So what's this all about?" The girl inquired with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Well I know your mad and that you hate me but there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a long time I'm just not quite sure how to say it," he answered sitting down next to her.

"Well spit it out then."

"Alright," he said and with a sigh Kai began to sing.

"You're my Angel  
My heart soars  
When you lift up your wings  
I stop breathing when  
I hear your voice sing  
Beautiful as the sun and moon  
Your frown sends my soul  
Into a spiralling doom  
But your shining smile brightens my day  
I know that everything is okay  
Because I love you my Angel

When I first gazed upon your loveliness  
My heart began to pound  
And I yearn to hold you  
As you sit huddled on the ground  
Oh, what is this wondrous feeling  
Buried deep in my soul  
Pain and misery clouded my mind  
Dashing all hope of goals  
But looking up from the darkness  
I stare into your soft blue eyes  
I came back into the light  
No more did I wish to die

You're my Angel  
My heart soars  
When you lift up your wings  
I stop breathing when  
I hear your voice sing  
Beautiful as the sun and moon  
Your frown sends my soul  
Into a spiralling doom  
But your shining smile brightens my day  
I know that everything is okay  
Because I love you my Angel

Back then we were just friends I know  
But of course I made  
The biggest mistake of my life to go  
Dragging my loved ones down with me  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
Falling into darkness once again  
Power and lust overpowering  
The reason of my friends  
I was so stupid as a kid  
And I hate all the bad things that I did  
But now I've come back  
Singing I missed you

You're my Angel  
My heart soars  
When you lift up your wings  
I stop breathing when  
I hear your voice sing  
Beautiful as the sun and moon  
Your frown sends my soul  
Into a spiralling doom  
But your shining smile brightens my day  
I know that everything is okay  
Because I love you my Angel

I will never forget the pain of the past  
But seeing you chased all my nightmares away  
I woo dreamily by the spell you cast  
For the two of us  
There lies a bright future in the light of day  
Your lovely voice singing  
Draws me dreamily to you  
And my heart rejoices as it seems  
You feel the same way I do  
I look into your beautiful eyes  
See a smile playing on your luscious lips  
And with all my heart I wish  
To graze them with a loving kiss  
I don't know how to explain  
These feeling all so new to me  
So I sing you this song  
Praying that you won't flee

You're my Angel  
My heart soars  
When you lift up your wings  
I stop breathing when  
I hear your voice sing  
Beautiful as the sun and moon  
Your frown sends my soul  
Into a spiralling doom  
But your shining smile brightens my day  
I know that everything is okay  
Because I love you my Angel

Oo oo oo I love you my Angel  
Oh, Please be mine my Angel."

(A/N: If anyone's wondering the song is called Angel and I wrote it for the purpose of this fic.)

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

When the boy sitting beside her had finished Bree didn't know what to say her breath had snagged in her chest as she inwardly argued with herself.

_I'm mad at him yet why can't my heart stop pounding? The guys saying something like that to me is one thing but Kai-_ she thought and his crimson eyes full of love bore into her as the blue haired boy waited for her to say something, anything.

Not able to stand his penetrating gaze any longer she looked down at the snow covered ground and in almost a whisper said, "Do you really mean that or are you just saying things?"

"I mean it, I really, truly love you ever since I first laid eyes upon you. I'm so sorry about Ben I was foolish back then can you ever forgive me?"

"I guess how could I stay mad after a thing like that, I love you too," she finally replied and tears trickled down her cheeks as images of Ben flashed through her mind.

Without thinking Kai took her into his arms and embraced her the way he had done when they were kids. And as he held her the girl realized that there were tears falling from his own eyes as well.

_He really does care, _Bree thought as the two sat there.

"I miss Ben and I really missed hanging out with you guys," he voiced as she felt his hand pass through the length of her hair.

"Me too," she replied and when the tears had stopped she looked up at him chancing a smile.

Seeing she was feeling better the boy's lips grazed her own and they met in a long passionate kiss.

Upon breaking apart Kai suggested, "How about we go find the others? Everyone knows now that Biovolt was ready to take over the world once they had won the Championship and Voltaire and Boris are going straight to jail."

"Yeah alright, I'm not setting foot in that cursed abbey though."

"Never said you had to, I don't want to ever go back there either. With the police disbanding that place I think Kayla probably would have convinced them to join her at our house, come on," he reassured and the two of them set off in the direction of the old Hiwatari residence.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Kayla stood outside the abbey taking in the cool fresh air looking out into the bright blue sky. Thanks to the World Championship Biovolt was finished, the police had come a while ago taking away the two evil men who ran the company and set free the children that had been taken to the horrible abbey. The girl was grateful for this and once all the kids were out the ancient place would be burned to the ground its evil never harming another child again.

Her gaze fell from the sky and moved to the entrance to the pit that looked like the mouth of a dark cave and she thought, _I haven't seen the guys anywhere I hope Tala and Bryan are alright. Bryan ever since he was taken away from me that day we kissed he's never been the same, does he still cherish his feelings for me or has that changed about him too? I have to know the minute I see him I'll talk to him._

"Kayla there you are," a voice called and red headed Tala as well as Bryan ran over to her.

"Hi guys it's good to see you two got out alright," she said in greeting to her friends.

"Yep we're just fine this is great the police finally shutting down the abbey and all," Tala rejoiced a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah," she replied not paying attention her eyes were locked on the cold purple haired boy that stood next to him, "Bryan could we talk for a minute?"

Following her out of Tala's earshot he asked, "What's on your mind?"  
"You've changed a lot in the four years since we were all friends have your feelings changed too?"

"My best friend murdered my younger brother and then walked out on us how am I supposed to feel?"

"I'm not talking about Ben or Kai I'm talking about me, I still love you Bryan and hoped you still feel the same about me," she said flinging herself into the older boy's open arms and touching her lips to his in something she believed to be their last kiss.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Bryan's POV

Kayla's actions had me completely shocked but after a couple of seconds I returned to my senses and kissed her back. The two of us stood there wrapped in each other's arms lips locked for a moment that seemed as if time itself stood still.

"Of course I still love you, my sweet I'll always love you," I said when we broke apart allowing time to flow again.

She gave me one of those big bright smiles of hers allowing myself to smile as well and happy to be together we embraced again. I knew that Tala had come up behind us and was laughing his head off from the spectacle but I didn't care all that mattered to me right now was being there with Kayla.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting it's just I guess being in isolation for so long I forgot how wonderful you made me feel," I confessed taking her soft delicate hand in my own larger one.

"It's alright does this mean you're back to normal now?"

"Yes thank you, you reminded me what it was like to feel joy again. Will you be my girl?" I asked blushing still clutching her soft hand staring into her bright dreamlike eyes.

"Of course and now that you are yourself again I think you and my brother should talk," she suggested her gaze as blue as the sky above our heads.

"Hate to burst your bubble but as much as I'd like to see the whole gang back together both Bree and Kai aren't here and we haven't the slightest clue where to find them," Tala broke in still getting over the giggles ruining the atmosphere between me and the girl I loved though he did have a point.

"Sure we do knowing my brother he probably went off in search of Bree he might even know where she is and unless I'm mistaken upon finding her I'd guess that he would head off for the old house," Kayla piped up giving us an idea of where we could start looking for our remaining comrades.

_As smart as she is beautiful must be why I love her so much, _I thought slinging an arm around her elegant frame.

"Sounds like a plan let's go then lead on Kayla," Tala finished and Kayla leaning against me the three of us started off for the quaint place of the girl's birth.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

End Bryan's POV

Kai and Bree walked down the streets arms around each other the way most lovers are seen. To reach the other end of town they would have to pass by the hotel where the Bladebreakers were staying and Kai dreaded having to encounter his team mates.

_Please don't let them show up I'd prefer if I didn't have to explain myself to them, _Kai prayed hoping to not be seen especially by Tyson.

His inner pleas were in vain as they passed the hotel catching the attention of the winning team.

Kai cursed under his breath as Tyson ran up and nearly screamed, "Hey buddy what you up to?"

"Nothing," he calmly replied waiting for them to notice his companion.

Ray's golden eyes being the first to fall upon the girl he asked, "Kai isn't that the girl who was on the Demolitions team?"

He was about to answer but Bree cut him off, "Yeah so what if I was on the team I'm not anymore."

"I might as well save myself the trouble and get this over with. Bree these are the Bladebreakers, Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny. Guys this is Bree she's an old friend of mine," Kai introduced pointing to each boy as he said their names.

"Looks like more than a friend if you ask me," Max commented extremely hyper.

_Man does he ever get off the sugar, _the captain asked himself the blonde clearly being sugar high again.

"Come on Maxie since when does sourpuss Kai care about anyone," Tyson commented oblivion to the way his captain's arm rested around the girl's shoulders.

"Well Tyson maybe you should look at where Kai's arm is and then you'll realize why Max and I are freaked," Ray advised and Tyson's eyes followed the path the catlike blader had suggested.

"AHHHH THE HORROR OUR CAPTAIN THE COLD HEARTED KAI ACTUALLY HAVING FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE, AHHH SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE ME," Dragoon's master screamed gaining a piercing glare from Kai.

Though he wasn't sure why the younger boy met his gaze staring at Kai's face and though his glare was a usual 'fuck off or you're dead Tyson' there was a smile glued to his face that had been there since Bree had accepted him back into her life earlier that day.

Seeing this smile Tyson let out a small squeak and hid behind Ray afraid of what had happened to his captain.

"Uh Bree is it, you'll have to excuse us we're not used to seeing Kai well… happy," Kenny explained frightened himself of the captain's behaviour.

Plucking up his courage Ray asked, "So where are you off to Kai?"

"I'm going home I've decided to stay here in Russia," he finally confessed.

"Kai you can't we're a team we need you," Tyson argued momentarily forgetting his fear.

"Sorry Tyson but you'll have to go back to Japan without me. Thanks to my damn grandfather I've missed loads of time with people like my sister who I care about and I have some catching up to do," he replied.

"AHHH NOW HE'S SAYING SORRY AND THAT HE CARES ABOUT PEOPLE AHHH WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Kai's comment again scaring the blader and he ducked back to where he thought it was safe behind Ray.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then," Ray said for the team shaking his hand in farewell.

"Bye, let's go Bree hopefully the other's will be there waiting for us," Kai said and the two walked away off to find their friends.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Tala sat looking out the window of the Hiwatari household wondering if the two stragglers would ever show up. Bryan, Kayla and he had arrived there first and the red head impatiently waited while the purple haired boy and blue haired girl shared their affections on a nearby couch. After what seemed like ages a pair of heads one blue the other purple popped out into the view of the window.

Running out the door to greet his friends Tala thought, _For Kai and Kayla this is the place where it all began, the place they were taken from to be thrown into the abbey. It must feel so strange to them coming back here after everything they've been through._

"See Bree told you they'd be here," Kai reassured the girl with a smile upon noticing the red head.

"Good to see you two again, party's waiting inside," Tala commented and let them into the house.

"Home sweet home," Kai said to no one in particular as he plopped down to a chair pulling Bree onto his lap.

"Looks like you guy's have settled your differences sis," Bryan voiced from the couch in a break from kissing Kayla.

"Yeah you seem to be more yourself again too bro haven't seen you this full of emotion since well you know," the purple haired girl replied.

"Yeah about that, Bryan, Tala, I'm sorry for everything can we please all just be friends again?" Kai pleaded not sure what to expect from the boys in the room.

"Of course Kai," Tala replied giving his old buddy a pat on the back.

Tala knew that his friend was more concerned with Bryan's answer than his and all eyes turned to him silence filled the room as they waited for Bryan to answer.

Finally Bryan spoke, "Well if Bree and the others forgive you and seeing how I love Kayla so much how can I say no?"

"Thank you," Kai replied quietly letting out a sigh of relief.

_This is unfair Kai and Bree are together and so are Bryan and Kayla how come I have to be the lonely one, _Tala asked himself but even though he had no woman of his own to caress Tala was neither jealous nor did he feel any bitterness or envy towards his happy friends.

The group started to talk about the good times they had all had Tala settled into the mirth and laughed along with the others joining in the joyful spirit.

Once things had quieted down somewhat Kai asked, "Now seeing how you three don't seem to have anywhere to go how about staying here with Kayla and me? It's too big of a house for just the two of us."

"You bet we'll stay," Tala and the others replied obliging their friend's invitation.

Closing his eyes the red headed boy thought, _Good to finally see the gang all back together and now that Biovolt's finished we'll finally be able to live in peace._

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

There you all have it please review everybody. Cass I know I'm dead but please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me. I'm begging ya here I'm too young to die and I still need to finish the fic. I'll be hiding out again for awhile people if it takes me some time to write the next chapter maybe I'll start writing my will as well.


	24. Dark Times

Hey everybody I've actually had this finished for awhile but the site was giving me problems so I couldn't update anyway here's the chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooo_**

24. Dark Times

A year later and the group of friends were now living very peacefully in the Hiwatari home. The place had needed some fixing up and for the first few weeks they all worked together to return the happy household to its former glory. Though it was hard work once done they enjoyed the fruits of their labours and settled in to live life the way it should be lived happy and free. The five friends had grown from the hardships they had overcome and now the love shared by the two couples had become more stronger than ever before over the past year. The older Balkov was now an adult and though he wanted things to move a little faster he knew that Kayla was still a girl and not wanting to push his luck he wouldn't force her into doing anything that she didn't want to. Kai was also anxious to take his relationship farther but he was younger than Bree and knew that they couldn't truly be together at least not yet, wanting to get his feelings out to her he settled for a proposal and the two lovers were engaged to be married once Kai turned eighteen.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

It was now Kai's sweet sixteenth and his friends' gift to him was to allow him and Bree to spend the day alone all to themselves.

Once the lovebirds had returned from a romantic dinner the blue haired boy gratefully said, "Thanks guys I'd have to say this has been one of my best birthdays ever."

"No problem you two deserved a night out anyway," Tala replied with a wry grin on his face.

"Hey, you still have that cat we gave you that one Christmas?" Bryan asked knowing the answer.

"Course I do I keep him in my room," the boy replied by this time he had pulled Bree onto his lap the way he always did when the group were joined together in the cozy living room.

"Yeah Bry he sleeps with the little thing every night," Kayla added looking up at the man who sat next to her on the coach with a bright twinkle in her eyes.

Knowing the truth of the statement everyone save for Kai burst out into fits of laughter that only began to die away when the boy sent each of his friends one of his famous menacing death glares.

"If you're going to start getting all defence like that how about putting me down," Bree inquired from her seat on the boy's lap.

With somewhat of a hurt look entering into his eyes the boy asked, "What you don't want to be here with me anymore?"

"No," she simply replied.

"Fine, be that way then."

Kai was about to set her down but another look into her blue sea like eyes told him that his love was only teasing.

"Oh that was cruel Bree I'm gonna get you for that one," he retorted and snaking one of his hands around the girl began to torture her with an assault of tickling.

"Kai stop it," Bree managed to let out between laughs.

"I don't know if you've had enough yet," he replied still tickling her.

"I give please stop."

"Say you're sorry."

"Ok I'm sorry now cut it out," she cried near dead from laughter.

He let her free and again pulled the girl who had somehow reached the floor during her torment up into his arms to perch neatly on his lap.

"Now that you two are done goofing around how about a look at the news," Tala suggested switching on the TV.

The screen flashed on showing a reporter standing in front of the city's jail and the words that shot through the speakers of the television shocked everyone in the room.

"Today's top story, owner of Balkov Abbey Boris Balkov has just escaped from jail. This crazed man is a menace to society so everyone keep on the lookout as our police make it their top priority to bring this man back into custody."

Everyone was quite peaceful in the quiet mood of the room but when the words of Boris' escape reached their ears all five of them jumped from their seats.

"This is impossible how could that bastard get loose,' Kai blurt out being the first to speak.

"Who the hell knows Kai but I can bet you where he's gonna go next," Bree replied angered as well.

A little frightened Kayla wondered, "What are we going to do?"

"Only thing we can do hope he doesn't find his way here and if he does we fight him," Bryan stated not wanting their new quiet life being disturbed.

Tala always being the voice of reason in the little group spoke up, "Don't worry guys I bet Boris doesn't even know how to get to this place."

"And if he does," Kai asked.

"Do like Bry here says and fight him I think we've all had enough of the damn guy."

"Hey guys it's getting late maybe we should call it a night," Kayla suggested leaning her tired head on Bryan's shoulder.

"Good idea Kayl," Bree agreed and the five of them went up to the second floor of the house off to bed.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

The group was still jumpy as to whether or not they would be paid a visit by Boris by the time that supper rolled around. Bryan sat with his love patiently waiting for food at the table while his sister cut them pieces of meat off of a roast she had cooked for the meal. Kai was also sitting at the table but not for long as Bryan noticed the other boy get up and saunter over to Bree.

Sweeping his arms around Bree from behind Kai asked, "Hey need some help?"  
"I'm fine Kai you'll get your food as soon as everyone else," she replied clearly distracted from her task as he made a move to kiss her.

_Typical Kai coddling my sister and making the rest of us wait for dinner. Speaking of the rest of us Tala isn't back from work yet I hope he hasn't ran into trouble, _the purple haired boy thought irritated with the prolonged wait.

Now being adults both Tala and Bryan had gotten jobs with the new Russian BBA that Mr. Dickenson had introduced after the fall of Biovolt. Bryan's red headed friend had gone in that day protesting that it would be unfair for both of them to take the day off allowing him to keep an eye on things staying with Kai and the girls.

At that moment there was a crash from the living room and instinctively Kai placed himself between Bree and whatever lurked in the other room.

Bryan saw the purple head of his father come into view and like his friend he moved to put himself between the one he loved and the evil man who wore a wicked grin on his face.

"If you children do as I tell you no one gets hurt now Hiwatari step away from the girl," Boris ordered the evil man clearly hoping he would get the chance to toy with them.

"Boris, get out," the younger boy replied coldly, his eyes narrowed with hatred.

"So you wish to defy me as always then and here I thought you were a smart boy. Bryan, come over here you two are coming home."

"I hate to break it to ya but for one thing our so called home was burned to the ground a year ago and for another I came to my senses after the Championship realizing that my actions were wrong," he reasoned staying right where he was ready to defend Kayla if things came down to it.

"You're just as much of a lost cause as little Hiwatari here I think these brats are putting a bad influence on you two."

"Nope more like the other way around you're the one who's the bad influence Boris," Bree defended speaking for the first time since the man arrived.

"Enough chatter wench you will come with me or need I start punishing you for your disobedience," the man said stepping closer to the couple.

"You lay a hand on her you bastard and I swear you'll be dead before you realize what hits you," the blue haired boy defended.

"You would have been such a great warrior young Kai but now all you've become is a pathetic weakling at the mercy of his worthless emotions," the man snorted and drew out a gun.

No one was given time to react and before Bryan knew it one of his two best friends fell to the ground, blood spewing from his chest where the bullet had hit.

Bryan and the wounded boy's sister darted over as Bree knelt down beside him.

In a weak sounding voice Kai said, "Bree, sis I love you, Bry you and Tala will look after them for me won't you?"

"We will dude don't worry," he said grasping a shocked Kayla in his arms.

"No Kai you can't go," Bree cried clutching his hand tears trickling down her face.

"Sorry Bree I just wasn't quick enough, I'll miss you my lovely angel," he gasped out allowing himself to smile and the hand held by the girl went limp.

Rising to her feet Bryan's sister grabbed hold of the butcher knife she had dropped in the distress of seeing their father again.

"I don't care if you are my father you had no right in taking his life and now you bastard you are going straight to hell," she yelled and with a thrust of one of her powerful arms the knife tore through the cursed man's neck his decapitated head lolling to the tiled floor.

The girl fell to her knees clearly unable to handle anything more as she hid her watery eyes in her hands.

_Here I thought losing Ben was bad but now Kai and Dad are gone too. Even if Boris was evil and deserved it for shooting Kai he was still our father. But Kai why did my best friend have to die? And here there was a time when I thought I'd be happy to see his pale form on the ground but not now, now I just feel pain, _Bryan thought looking down into those red orbs that had now gone out only moments before being so full of light.

Bryan's gaze now turned to the little girl in his arms who had broken out into tears her brain finally registering what had happened.

"He can't be gone not Kai too. This damn place is cursed, CURSED," she burst out in pain and tore away from the room.

The boy was about to go follow her when the phone began to ring.

"I'll answer the phone Bryan you should go talk her," Bree said in almost a whisper.

"Will you be alright sis?" He asked feeling concern and worry for her as well.

"Yes I'll be fine now get going," Bryan's sister insisted and leaving to find Kayla he heard her answer the phone.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Going to the one place where she felt safe Kayla went straight up to her room. Collapsing to her bed she buried her face in the pillows and cried her heart out.

_I'm the only Hiwatari left now. Mom and Dad left me and now Kai's been taken from me too and all in this damn place, _she thought unable to stop the tears.

By the time Bryan found her she was nearly asleep and sitting down on the edge of her bed he said, "I'm sorry Kayla I should've seen it coming, I should've put a stop to my father."

Looking up with her tear stained eyes she saw that pain plagued him as well.

"It's not your fault Bry it's just I feel so alone," she confessed and plunged into his broad chest.

The man she loved embraced her and as she again drifted off into sleep she felt wet droplets against her skin. As the young man comforted the nearly asleep girl and stroked her silk like hair he too crying for the loss of a friend who had been like a brother to him.

She could sense the affliction within him and wanted to help but with the loss of her brother and exhaustion from what seemed like endless crying her eyes drooped closed and the girl passed into a long dreamless sleep.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

At the other end of the phone Tala asked, "Hey Bree is Bryan around?"

"He went to go talk to Kayla please come home Tala," her voice sobbed through the phone line.

"What happened, what's wrong?"

"Boris," was all she could say.

"Damn him I'll be there as soon as I can," he answered hanging up the phone.

Tala ran back as fast as he could barging into a room with a shattered window and shards of glass everywhere. Ignoring the chaotic state of the room the red head dashed straight for the kitchen, his piercing blue eyes taking in the scene and seeing Kai's lifeless body his heart plummeted into darkness.

Setting aside his own pain Tala went to the girl at Kai's side and asked, "Are you alright?"

She just looked away in answer and he caressed the purple haired girl into his arms.

Allowing her head to rest on his shoulder as tears continued to drip from her eyes Bree said, "Boris is the reason he's gone so I killed him my own father."

"Shh it's alright Bree if only I had been here maybe I could have saved him," Tala said ashamed that he hadn't been there for them in their time of need.

"It's not your fault it's damn fucking Boris'."

"But I should have been here. I'm an only child and he and Bryan are like my brothers but now one of them is gone."

"I miss him too Tala but just like with Ben we'll learn to accept his death and move on. We can't change the past but we can make sure nothing like this will happen again in our future," Bree said and together the two remained there in that warm embrace trying to comfort each other.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Almost a month had past and ever since that moment in the kitchen Tala had been unable to bring himself to look at his deceased friend's lover. Bryan and Kayla seemed to be dealing with grief their own way and never left each other's side frightened of what might happen if they did. Bree however was like a lost puppy neither eating nor sleeping all that much since the incident and looked worse off than the rest of them but Tala just couldn't bring himself to go to her in the pit of his stomach he felt ashamed and guilt.

Adding to the tension the funeral that had been thrown for Kai sent fresh pain to the remaining four of the group plummeting their moods further earning them all even more agony. The red headed boy walked down the streets of Russia taking careful care not to stray too far from the house.

He needed some time alone and as he walked his mind dwelt on dark thoughts, _What am I going to do now that Kai's gone. I've felt something for Bree for a little while now but what kind of person would I be if I betrayed his trust and went after his girl? How could I live with myself stealing the woman one of my best friend's loved? _

"I know you're up there buddy come on Kai give me a sign what would you want me to do?"

He wasn't sure why he had said that it seemed pretty stupid and pointless to him seeing how they all knew Kai was dead and there was no possible way he would've been able to hear or answer him. Suddenly a bouquet of roses fell from the sky and landed in the boy's arms.

This made Tala feel a little spooked but glad with the approval he said, "Thanks dude," and turned around heading for home.

Re-entering into the Hiwatari home the red head went off in search of Bree and after a while he found her sitting outside on a bench that stood on the patio leading out into the backyard.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked keeping the bundle in his arms from her line of sight.

"Go ahead," she replied still looking down at her shoes.

"Don't you think that he would want for you to be happy?"

"Yeah but it still hurts."  
"I know Bree just hear me out Kai wasn't the only one to have feelings for you, you know," he said gaining a shocked look of uncertainty from the girl beside him.

"But Tala we couldn't."

"As I said he'd want you to be happy," he replied a wry grin formed on his face before continuing, "While out walking from some stupidity I asked him for a sign and these just happened to drop down to me from the sky."

When he came to the word 'these' Tala pulled the bouquet from behind his back and placed it in her lap.

"It's a nice story and all Tala but seriously."

"Bree apart from Bry he was my closest friend never would I betray him or do something against his wishes. As strange as it sounds I'm telling the truth," he pleaded.

"I don't know what would Kai think about this if he were here?"

She asked and then very coincidently Kai's old stuffed cat flew from the window above them landing on the bag the roses were held in.

"I think that's his way of saying go for it," Tala joked wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Well alright then," she finally replied after some thought and allowed him to peck her lips with a gentle kiss.

"I know it takes time to heal but none of us especially Kai would want you to be too miserable," Tala commented and smiled his crystal blue eyes dancing full of light with the bond he had gained from the wonderful girl.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Well there you all go, Kai dying was sad but now Boris is finally dead YAY. I think this calls for celebration everybody maybe even a new chapter coming up in the next couple of days. I know it was a little sad but I tried to leave off on a somewhat happy not anyway review and tell me what you think.


	25. Farewell

Sorry everyone but this is the final chapter and as much as I hate to admit it all things must come to an end so enjoy.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

25. Farewell

Bree slumped down in the chair her and Kai had usually occupied during the nightly gathering of the family. With the sorrow that day plagued her with the young woman just wished to be alone silently thanking Bryan for taking Kayla out for a little walk to calm the girl's nerves and the fact that Tala was still off at work. Knowing he would be home soon she sat their quietly grasping her single chance to have no disturbances in her time of grief but her plans were all dashed in a single second as a boy appearing to be a year and a half ran over to her.

"MOMMY," the little tyke screamed as he pounced into her arms.

Bree gave her son a hug and with a smile looked down at him. He looked so much like his father with a head of fiery locks of red sporting strands of purple at their tips as well as possessing deep blue eyes in a shade that fell somewhere between Tala's crystal and Bree's own sea like coloured orbs. Staring into the piercing depths of his eyes Bree's mind took her back in time to the day her son had been born.

_Flashback_

_Bree lay in a hospital bed with a sleeping infant held tightly in her arms the woman utterly exhausted from the birth that had just taken place. She had just about drifted into sleep when her four friends came crowding into the room wondering how things had went. Tala being the father as well as her husband the two having married a few months before took a seat next to Bree's bed while Bryan and Kayla occupied a chair placed near to the door._

"_So this is my son then," Tala wondering beaming down at her his gaze locked on the peaceful looking boy._

"_Yeah," she replied returning his look with a weak smile._

_Catching the movement Kayla asked, "You okay Bree?"_

"_Fine the pregnancy just took a lot out of me," the girl confessed allowing Tala to hold his newborn son._

"_So what you guys gonna name the little tyke?" Bryan wondered asking the question both on his and Kayla's minds._

_Tala turned his gaze from the child the couple glancing at one another their eyes locked for a single moment in silent agreement and in unison the two answered, "Kai."_

End Flashback

In a sweet voice Bree acknowledged her son and said, "Hey there Kai how's it going?"

"Great Mommy, Daddy coming home soon?"

"He should be," she replied but was cut off by a clicking sound made by the front door.

"Hey you two, sweet little thing isn't he," Tala inquired from behind the chair entering the for once quiet house.

"Hi Daddy," Kai said smiling up at his father.

Taking his son into his arms Tala ruffled the little boy's red hair gaining a content and happy laugh from the boy.

"So Tala how was work," Bree asked her husband when he had given her a welcoming kiss.

"Fine it's work what do you expect?"

"Yeah good point," she replied letting out a wry smile not wanting to upset the man with her sorrow.

_I wish Kai were still here if it weren't for Boris we'd be married by now, _the young woman thought her heart still ached with the loss of her former lover.

"I wanna play," Kai called out startling Bree from her reverie.

"Sure why not we'll go out to the front yard that way we'll be able to see when the others get back," Tala suggested setting Kai down watching the little boy dash outside. "You gonna join us Bree?" He asked turning to the wife he so dearly loved.

"Yeah," she replied and with the man wrapping an arm around her they followed their enthusiastic son.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

A while later Bryan and Kayla had arrived home from their walk with their daughter.

"Hey Bridget let's battle," Kai offered inviting the girl only a month younger than him over to play.

Bryan had decided to name his daughter after their mother who when she was alive was a very beautiful woman. Like Kayla Bridget looked a lot like her mother with bright blue hair and a happy twinkle in her eyes that resembled a blue closer to the shade of her father's.

Obliging her cousin the girl ran over to Kai who stood at one side of a Beystadium the adults had set up for the kids with his beyblade ready to launch. Readying her own beyblade at the other side the two kids launched. A whir of purple and dark blue whizzed around the dish colliding as they tried to knock out the other. Seeing the children's interest in blading Bree had decided to give them the old beyblades she had kept from her deceased brother and friend. Feeling that it was the right thing to do she had given Dranzer to the little Kai and Amethyst to Bridget awing the young children who though didn't quite understand felt a sense of honour with the beyblades they held in their hands.

Standing off to the side the adults watched as their children played joyously together. Kai and Bridget both possessed great skill and the two were quite evenly matched but the battle had to end sometime and when it did both Dranzer and Amethyst lay in the grass making the outcome a tie.

(A/N: Thought I forgot about beyblading didn't you guys?)

"Hey guys I'm gonna go for a little drive. Tala watch Kai will you," Bree voiced as the kids picked up their fallen beyblades.

"Sure have fun Bree," the other three replied and she walked off starting up a little blue car that the family possessed.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Bree drove through Moscow Russia the girl not stopping until she had arrived at her destination the cemetery.

Going up to Kai's grave she thought, _I can't believe it's been two full years since you died. Oh Kai I miss you so much I hope you and Ben are doing all right up there._

Staring down at the grave that read 'Kai Hiwatari RIP' she read the date that was the same as that day just two years before. When they had gone to bury him everyone decided it would be right placing the young man next to his parents and there he lay his spirit wandering happily in heaven. Placing one of the roses Tala had given her in front of the tombstone as a silent farewell Bree turned around and left the mournful place.

On the drive home she switched on the radio and Meet You There by Simple Plan began to play bringing tears to the woman's eyes.

Now you're gone, I wonder why you left me here  
I think about it on and on and on and on and on again  
I know you're never comin' back  
I hope that you can hear me  
I'm waiting to hear from you  
until I do

You're gone away  
I'm left alone  
A part of me is gone  
And I'm not movin' on  
So wait for me  
I know the day will come

I'll meet you there  
No matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I need you here  
I'll meet you there

I wish I could've told you  
The things I kept inside  
But now I guess it's just too late  
So many things remind me of you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I miss you  
This is good-bye  
One last time

You're gone away  
I'm left alone  
A part of me is gone  
And I'm not movin' on  
So wait for me  
I know the day will come

I'll meet you there  
No matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I need you here  
I'll meet you there

No matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I need you here  
I'll meet you there  
I'll meet you there

And where I go you'll be there with me  
Forever you'll be right here with me

I'll meet you there  
No matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I need you here  
I'll meet you there  
No matter where life takes me  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I need you  
I'll meet you there

I need you  
I need you  
I need you  
I'll meet you there  
I need you  
I need you  
I need you  
I'll meet you there

The words of the song faded away as the little car sped through the streets and as she drove Bree couldn't help her self as tears rolled down her cheeks and she thought back to the good old days when there was just her, her brothers, and Kai.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

The end, poor Bree still in pain from Kai's death. That's all for the story and I hope that everybody liked it. Thanks for the reviews please review this last chapter and let me know what you guys think.


End file.
